La Reina Oscura
by Bella Uchiha
Summary: Au. "Este es un anillo magico"...."¿Magico dices?". Una historia llena de Magia, Brujeria, Romance y Aventura. Sasuke y Sakura deberan enfrentarse a una serie de sucesos antes de sellar su amor. SasuSaku.
1. Prólogo

* * *

**Prólogo**

La novia llegaba tarde.

La multitud congregada en el exterior de la catedral empezaba a impacientarse. Los murmullos, bajos al principio, fueron aunmentando paulatinamente como una ola entre la muchedumbre, hasta romper en el asombro. Sakura Haruno no venía. No obstante, nadie estaba especialmente sorprendido.  
Era la señora de la isla Faire y todas las mujeres de la isla tenían fama de llevar la contraria y raras. Pero, ninguna como su señora Haruno, y tampoco era ningún secreto que la dama no quería este matrimonio. Se rumoreaba que el conde lo había intentado todo menos conquistarla a punta de espadas.

Cuando el sol se elevó en el horizonte, el obispo se retiró para ponerse a la sombra del pórtico de la catedral. Su eminencia daba muestras de impaciencia bajo su pesada mitra, y sus clírigos empezaban a perder su esplendor a pesar del boato de sus vestimentas. Los invitados a la boda intercambiaban miradas contrarias, descargando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

El novio parecía inmutable. Estaba montado sobre un semental fastuosamente engualdrapado. Sasuke Uchiha contemplaba la calle que conducía a la catedral con férrea arrogancia.  
El conde Sasuke era un hombre a gran escala, un verdadero gigante, más de 1,82 de sólida musculatura. Su voluminoso pecho estaba constreЯido por un jubón de satín adornado con zafiros. Desiguales mechas de pelo negro caían sobre sus hombros y daban la impresión de un hombre demasiado impaciente como para sentarse un rato y entregarse a las manos de su barbero. su rostro, aunque bien afeitado, estaba toscamente labrado. La mandíbula era cuadrada y la nariz revelaba una fractura de tiempos pasados.  
Justamente,ese pasado era lo que parecía que nadie podía averiguar. En Bretaña, la mayoría apenas recordaba que el fallecido conde Fugaku tuviera algún heredero, hasta que hacía tan sólo unos meses, había aparecido Sasuke Uchiha para reclamar su herencia. A pesar de su elegante atuendo, tenía más el aspecto de un hombre con el que no te gustaría encontrarte a solas en un callejón oscuro que de un aristócrata.

Aunque el cansancio era generalizado entre los invitados y el público, nadie se atrevía a insinuarle al conde la posibilidad de que la novia no apareciera, ni siquiera el obispo. Casi al final de la mañana, sólo un jinete se atrevió a sacar su caballo de la fila de sirvientes con atuendos blancos y dorados, era un hombre con una mata de pelo grisaceo y una mascara que tapaba parte de su rostro.  
Kakashi Hatake se había enfrentado a los turcos en Oriente Próximo, a los piratas venecianos en el Mediterráneo e incluso al clero de la temida Inquisición. Además tenía una ventaja sobre todos los demás. Conocía a Sasuke desde que era niño.  
El anciano se acercó calmadamente al conde y le dijo: Bueno, muchacho, no creo que te vayas a casar hoy.

- Vendrá. - La mirada de Sasuke seguía fija en la calle vacía.

- Te advertí que estabas siendo demasiado prepotente con la señora Haruno. Ella no es como las otras mujeres. Ella.

- Sé exactamente quién es la señora de la isla Faire - interrumpió Sasuke.

- Entonces, deberías haber sabido que a ella no se le dan órdenes.

- Ahora, soy el conde Uchiha. Doy órdenes a todos.

- ¡No a esta dama!

- Vendrá - repitió tozudamente Sasuke.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Simplemente porque se lo has ordenado?

- No. - Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke - Porque no podrá evitarlo. Soy su destino.

- ¡Oh, Señor! - murmuró Kakashi, levantando los ojos. Pero justo en ese momento se oyó un grito entre la multitud.

Aproximadamente, media docena de sirvientes del conde aparecieron en el horizonte, escoltando un carruaje tapizado de oro tirado por seis caballos blancos como la nieve, adornados con plumas en sus crines. Los lugareños se abalanzaron en tropel a la calle para mirar asombrados.  
Cuando el carruaje se detuvo en la plaza, Sasuke le lanzó a Kakashi una mirada de puro triunfo. Sasuke desmontó, le pasó las riendas a uno de sus escuderos y se dirigió hacia el carruaje. Apartando a los lacayos, él mismo abrió la puerta.

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas, dejando a oscuras el interior a pesar del resplandor de la luz solar. Entrecerrando los ojos, Sasuke sólo podía ver la esbelta silueta de su prometida que estaba sentada en una esquina. Estaba rodeada por los pliegues de su vestido y un espeso velo cubría su rostro.

- Mi señora, estaba empezando a temer que iba a tener que... - los ojos de Sasuke se adapataron a la oscuridad.  
Habia algo sospechoso en el modo en que su dama estaba recostada sobre los cojines, temor que se confirmó cuando tomó su mano cubierta por un guante.

- ¿Qué Demonios! - Sasuke sacó a su prometida del carruaje no con demasiada gentileza. Su velo se quedó enganchado en la puerta del carruaje, rasgándose y llevándose consigo una larga peluca de color rosa, que dejó al descubierto una cabeza redonda de tela rellena de paja, como lo estaba el resto del cuerpo vestido con satín que Sasuke sostenía en sus manos.

Miró atónito la cabeza de muselina en la que había pintados unos ojos verde jade y unos labios rojos conuna sonrisa burlona. Se hizo el silencio entre la muchedumbre, y acto seguido, Sasuke oyó la primera risa contenida.

Durante un momento, el tiempo se le escapó de las manos y ya no era el omnipotente conde Uchiha, sino sólo Sasuke Uchiha, un desafortunado joven que se sacudía el polvo del campo de torneos mientras el público se reía de él con escarnio.  
La claridad del recuerdo le sorprendió, como le sorprendía su capacidad para herir. Pero lo sacó de su mente con rapidez. Muchos años le separaban de aquel joven rudo y arisco, toda una vida de experiencia que, entre otras cosas, le había enseñado a reírse de sí mismo.  
Su mandíbula se relajó. Sasuke echó atrás la cabeza y lanzó una carcajada. Tras un segundo de incertidumbre, el gentío se unió a él, y la plaza entera resonó con una algazara.

Cuando por fin Sasuke, dejó de reir, vio a Kakashi que estaba a su lado, sonriendole.

- Bien, muchacho, quizás ahora por fin admitas que has cometido un error al intentarforzar a esa mujer a que se casara contigo.

- Sólo he cometido un error, Kakashi - respondió Sasuke - y ha sido no ir yo mismo a buscar a la señora Haruno.  
Sasuke le lanzó la novia de paja al consternado Hatake. El conde se dio la vuelta y volvió a montarse en su caballo. Luego salió al galope dejando a la multitud boquiabierta.  
Espoleando a su caballo, Sasuke partió a galope tendido y atravesó las puertas de la cuidad. Sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la zona rocosa de la playa.

A lo lejos se veía la isla Faire, su contorno se iba difuminando momento a momento, hasta desaparecer en la calima. El lugar no era una isla propiamente dicha, sino que estaba unido con tierra firme por un istmo rocoso lo suficientemente ancho como para que por el discurriera una senda.  
Sasuke espoleó a su montura para dirigirse hacia el estrecho camino, pero la bestia se negó, sólo quería dar la vuelta cada vez que Sasuke le forzaba a seguir adelante.

El caballo daba muestras de mayor cordura que él. El camino que conducía a la isla Faire era traicionero en un día claro, pero en un día de niebla o de tormenta podía ser letal. El mar se había engullido a más de un jinete lo bastante osado como para intentar atravesarlo.  
Cuando la niebla se hizo más densa, Sasuke detuvo a su montura y tuvo que contentarse con ver cómo la isla desaparecía ante su vista como si hubiera sido velada por un hechicero negro.

Sasuke suspiro de frustración. Kakashi tenía razón. El conde no se casaría ese día. Tambien estaba en lo cierto cuando le había dicho que su forma de abordar a Sakura Haruno no funcionaría.  
Pero hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que los mansos no heredaban tierras. Ser paciente y amable significaba ser pisoteado y la mujer amada se casara con otro.  
La niebla le cegó los ojos y de nuevo fue catapultado hacia el pasado. Una vez más estaba de pie temblando y sangrando en el umbral de Karin mientras ella le miraba con sus consternados ojos antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.  
Sasuke apartó ese recuerdo. Era ya muy lejano, ¿y qué importaba ahora? Salvo que su expeciencia con Karin le había enseñado una dura lección.  
Cuando un hombre quería algo, mejor que fuera tras ello sin miramientos, ya se tratara de un trozo de tierra, de un caballo o de una mujer. Por supuesto, tenía que admitir que la señora de la isla Faire no era como las demás.

Con una novia recalcitrante como Sakura, un hombre podría verse obligado a tener que recurrir a las más sofisticadas artimañas. Especialmente, un hombre que estaba dispuesto a casarce con una bruja.

* * *

Bueno...este es el primer capitulo de "La Reina Oscura", una obra ambientada a uno de los grandes libros de Susan Carroll que lleva el nombre de El destino de Ariane. Esta es una gran obra espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendola y adaptandola al mundo de Naruto.  
Besos y nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo I

**

* * *

**

Capitulo I

* * *

La Cámara estaba oculta en el sótano de la parte vieja de la casa, lejos de los ojos curiosos. En tiempos de los romanos, cuando en la isla había existido una fortaleza, la cámara habia formado parte de una catacumba de prisiones, un lugar oscuro donde se habМa encarcelado a seres asustados a la espera de ser torturados y ajusticiados. Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Ya no había cadenas ni esposas, ahora los muros de piedra estaban forrados con estanterías llenas de potes de hierbas, botellas cubiertasde polvo y libros que conservaban el conocimiento que el resto del mundo había olvidado. El siniestro lugar había sido totalmente transformado por manos femeninas en un depósito de antiguo conocimiento y era custodio de grandes secretos. Había suficientes pruebas en esos estantes como para condenar varias veces a una mujer por brujería.

Nadie podía tener menos aspecto de bruja que la joven que removía el caldero burbujeante que estaba en el fuego. Sakura Haruno era baja y delgada, cubría su esbelta figura con un traje de color marrón rojizo protegida con un delantal atado a la cintura.

La luz rojiza-anaranjada de las antorchas alojadas en los muros centellaban sobre sus facciones serias, su lisa melena rosa estaba recatadamente recogida con un pañuelo. Sakura tenía una expresión inusualmente solemne para una mujer de apenas veinte años, suspensativos ojos verde jade rara vez se rendían a la risa y sus labios casi nunca dibujaban una sonrisa.

No tenía muchas razones para sonreír desde la muerte de su madre. Con su padre todavía ausente, sólo quedaba Sakura para proteger y cuidar a sus dos hermanas menores. Cada día se especulaba más sobre el fracaso del gran viaje de exploración del Caballero Louis Haruno, se decía que el caballero se había perdido en el mar o que había sido asesinado por los nativos de algún país extranjero.

Sakura removió por última vez en contenido del caldero, luego puso con un cucharón parte de la clara mezcla en una gruesa vasija de barro. La llevó a la larga mesa de madera. El polvo que había molido permanecía en el fondo del mortero de hierro, un brebaje que había extraído en parte de los libros y en parte de sus propios conocimientos.

Se dispuso a agregar una cucharada de polvo a la mezcla. No estaba muy segura de la cantidad que debía usar. Tenía que hacerlo a ojo. Sakura cerró los ojos y pronunció una oración silenciosa.

- Por favor, qué funcione - Abrió los ojos y vertió cuidadosamente el polvo en la vasija. Miraba ansiosamente mientras se preparaba para remover la poción, pero no tuvo esa oportunidad.

La reacción fue inmediata y violenta. El liquido empezó a echar humo, a emitir silbidos, a hacer burbujas y espuma. Cuando el brebaje rebasó los bordes de la vasija, Sakura lanzó un grito de desolación. Fue a buscar un trapo para limpiar, pero la espuma ardiente la obligó a retirarse.

Se echó atras, levantando un brazo justo a tiempo antes de que explotara la vasija, salpicando toda la cámara con motas de espuma roja y pedazos de barro. Una neblina picante inundó la estancia, un olor fétido la asfixiaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Agitó el trapo en el aire para aclarar la nube y luego se frotó los ojos para revisar los daños.

No estaba herida, pero su brebaje había chamuscado la mesa y le había hecho pequeños agujeros en su delantal. Sakura había fracasado.

Si mamá estuviera aquí para ayudarme pensó, el familiar sentimiento de pérdida acechó de nuevo su corazón. Era algo que deseaba al menos una docena de veces al día.

Evangeline Haruno, era una autentica descendiente de las Hijas de la Tierra, pues había aprendido al estilo antiguo, como todas las mujeres de antaño. Había sido famosa por ser sabia entre las sabias, Sakura había heredado el título de señora de la isla Faire, pero nunca se había sentido preparada para ocupar el lugar de su madre.

Habían pasado ya más de dos años desde que Sakura había visto alejarse la vida de la que una vez fue la indómita Evangeline. Todavía no pasaba ni un solo día en que no echara de menos la gentil fortaleza de su madre, la sabiduría de sus consejos.

Oh, mamá - pensó Sakura - si al menos pudiera volver a oír tu voz Se preguntaba si realmente sería tan malo volver a invocar al espíritu de su madre, ¿sólo por esta vez? Sabía muy bien cuál habría sido la respuesta de su madre a esa pregunta. Evangeline Haruno había prohibido solemnemente que recurrieran a la magia negra.

Sakura intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el caos que había creado en su laboratorio. Ya había recogido la mayor parte de los trozos de la vasija de barro, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba moviendo la trampilla que ocultaba la entrada a la cámara secreta.

- ¿Sakura?.

Era la voz de Ino que se oía desde la parte superior. Sakura tuvo tiempo justo para tirar los pedazos de barro en el cubo de la basura antes de que su hermana descendiera por la escalera de caracol de piedra con todo el aire de una gran duquesa a punto de hacer su reverencia en la corte real.

La muchacha había estado cortando y arreglando uno de sus antiguos trajes para que pareciera más moderno. Lo que una vez había sido un vestido sencillo e inocente, había sido teñido de carmín y ribeteado con un intricado bordado en oro. La falda caía sobre un verdugado y se abría en el frente para revelar unas enaguas de color crema adornadas con encajes. Pero fue el corpiño lo que Sakura miró con desagrado, era muy escotado y dejaba demasiado al descubierto el generoso busto de Ino.

Ino se levantó las faldas para bajar por la escalera, arreglándoselas para no manchárselas de polvo con un elegante movimiento de la mano. Su pelo era del dorado más perfecto, su rostro destacaba por su cutis de alabastro, sus labios rojos y carnosos y sus ojos dos joyas azules.

Era tan perfecta y adorable que con frecuencia a Sakura se le encogía el corazón cuando la miraba. Quizás porque añoraba los días en que a Ino no le preocupaba tanto su aspecto, en los que su hermana iba descalza por la isla, con su pelo suelto y enmarañado, con una mancha de pintura en la mejilla.

Ahora Ino tenía las manos suaves, las uñas perfectamente arregladas y sus ojos bien podrían adoptar una expresión dura y crispada.

- ¡ Ah, estás aquí ! Te he estado buscando por todas partes - dijo quejándose. Ino rara vez visitaba el laboratorio secreto y Sakura estaba enfadada consigo misma porque acababa de darse cuenta de que no se había acordado de cerrar la trampilla.

- Ino, confió en que recuerdes que se supone que ésta es una cámara secreta.

- Como si todos nuestros sirvientes no conocieran este lugar y no supieran que somos brujas.

Cuando Sakura la miró frunciendo el entrecejo, Ino puso los ojos en blanco y rectificó - Perdón, se me había olvidado. Brujas no es la palabra adecuada. Debería haber dicho " mujeres sabias ".

- ¿ Y qué me dices de la visita de algún intruso ? - pregunto Sakura.

- Aquí no hay nadie. No, salvo que cuentes a tu noble pretendiente.

¡ Qué ! ¿ Sasuke está aquí ? Desde que Sakura se había despertado esa mañana y había visto que la calima se estaba disipando de la isla, había temido su regreso.

- Sólo era broma - dijo Ino sonriendo.

Sakura recuperó el aliento - Maldita seas, Ino. No tiene ninguna gracia. Sabes que temo el regreso del conde.

- Bueno, si insistes en rescatar a hombres perdidos...

- Estaba perdido en el bosque. Lo único que hice fue señalarle el camino correcto - replicó Sakura. Había conocido a Sasuke en el continente y no parecía peligroso, sólo era un hombre que se había perdido. El bosque de Uchiha tenía una gran extensión y podía ser traicionero, estaba lleno de jabalíes y había algún que otro lobo. Sakura, simplemente le había indicado la salida hacia un lugar , no esperaba más de esa situación, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que la próxima vez que vería a Sasuke, éste le diría fríamente que la había elegido para ser su esposa y que estaba organizando su boda. Sakura estaba tan perpleja ante las acciones de Sasuke, que ese estado amenzaba con dejarle una arruga del asombro permanentemente en el entrecejo.

Ino observó en Sakura ese familiar gesto de fruncir el ceño - ¡ Vaya, deja de preocuparte, Sakura ! después del regalo de bodas que le mandamos al señor conde...

- El regalo que tú le mandaste - corrigió Sakura - No deberías haberlo hecho, Ino. No creo que haya sido muy inteligente insultar al conde.

- ¡ Bah ! Los insultos son la única forma de deshacerse de hombres tan autoritarios como Sasuke. Dudo que vuelva a molestarte.

La broma de Ino de la novia de paja puede que le disuadiera temporalmente, pero Sakura temía que Sasuke, al igual que sus antepasados Uchiha, fuera un hombre de los que no se dan fácilmente por vencidos.

Sakura se giró para seguir limpiando el resto del brebaje que había quedado esparcido por la mesa. A medida que se iba enfriando se iba volviendo más oscuro, adquiriendo el aspecto de sangre.

- ¡ Por todos los santos ! ¿ Qué has estado haciendo aquí Sakura ?

- Nada productivo. Estaba intentando desarrollar un brebaje para abonar la tierra con la esperanza de duplicar la cosecha este año.

- Pensé que mamá nos había dicho que no debíamos intentar practicar magia negra.

- Esto es ciencia - Sakura levantó el trapo empapado y lo lanzó al cuno de la basura. Ino miró la marca que había quedado en la mesa.

- A mi me parece el tipo de ciencia que destruye las cosechas, en lugar de favorecerlas.

- No consigo dar con la fórmula correcta, pero he de hacer algo para generar más ingresos.

Ingresos que necesitaban desesperadamente para pagar las deudas que les había dejado su padre y asegurarse las dotes para sus hermanas si su padre no regresaba. Pero eso no era algo que preocupara a Ino.

- ¿ Por qué no intentas transformar el plomo en oro en vez de quemar la casa ? - preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura la miró. Ino, arrepintiéndose de su broma, se acercó a su hermana para pasarle el brazo por sus hombros y darle un pequeño abrazo.

- Tu preocupación te va a dejar arrugas permanentes. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces, la fortuna de una mujer está en su rostro. Quizás te iría mejor si intentarás crear alguna crema nueva para la piel. A mi no me importaría usar un perfume nuevo.

- Otro perfume es lo último que tú necesitas, Ino. Recuerdo los tiempos en que estabas mucho más interesada en crear nuevos colores para tu paleta.

- Cosas de niñas, mi querida hermana. Jugar con pinturas no sirve de nada para que una mujer sea rica y famosa. Nadie me va a encargar nunca que le haga un retrato o que pinte los frescos de su palacio. Sólo hay un modo en que una mujer puede triunfar en este mundo.

Ino echó hacia atrás la cabeza, deslizando una mano por sus generosas curvas.

- Una chica tiene que saber cómo emplear sus otros talentos. ¿ Te gusta mi vestido ? Lo he terminado esta mañana.

- Es demasiado lujoso para esta isla.

- No tengo intención de quedarme enterrada en esta isla para el resto de mi vida.

Sakura no soportaba oír hablar a Ino con ese cinismo, aunque supiera cuál era la causa, la gran herida que provocaba su amargura. Pero culquier intento de ayudar a Ino sólo conduciría a otra de sus discuciones y en esos momentos, Sakura no tenía el estado de ánimo como para enfrascarse en una de ellas.

Vació el caldero y volvió a empezar,podМa intentar cocer la fórmula de nuevo antes de cenar. Pero no iba a hacer nada si Ino estaba merodeando por ahí.

- Me has dicho que me estabas buscando -le recordó Sakura a su hermana - ¿Que es lo que querías?

- Pensé que debía decirte lo que ha hecho Hina ahora.

- ¡ Oh, Ino, porfavor ! - las hermanas de Sakura habían sido inseparables, pero últimamente, las peleas constantes entre Ino y Hinata hacían imposible que se aburriera. Con todas sus otras preocupaciones, no estaba de humor para mediar en otra disputa - ¿ No eres un poco mayorcita como para venir a contarme cuentos sobre Hina ?

Ino se sonrojó, abandonó su sofisticación y su labio inferior adoptó un gesto infantil.

- Muy bien, sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo, pero no importa.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la escalera con la dignidad de una princesa ofendida. Se recogió la falda con cuidado y subió los peldaños diciendo - Simplemente creía que te interesaría saber que Hina corre peligro de ser arrestada, incluso de ser colgada, pero, bueno, olvida lo que te he dicho.

Sakura contuvo un gruñido. Ino tenía un don para el melodrama, pero no tanto como el que tenía su hermana menor de doce años para meterse en líos.

Sakura se apresuró por la escalera y la miró con ansiedad.

- Muy bien. Quizás será mejor que me lo cuentes. ¿ No habrá vuelto a intentar liberar a las palomas de la señora Tsunade, verdad ?

Ino ya había sobrpasado la trampilla, pero miró hacia abajo.

- Peor aún. Ahora ha liberado al caballo de alguien.

- ¡ Oh, Dios mМo ! ¡ Otra vez no !

Sakura se quedó el tiempo suficiente para apagar las antorchas y revisar que no hubiera nada que pudiera provocar un accidente, antes de seguir a Ino por las escaleras.

* * *

Sakura parpadeó al exponerse a la luz solar del patio. El estanque artificial deslumbraba y reflejaba en sus azules aguas la casa de piedra cubierta de hiebra. Belle Haven era una sólida edificación de calidad con una sola torre cuadrada, no se parecía ni remotamente al enorme y majestuoso castillo de su padre en Bretaña o a su elegante casa en el corazón de París. Pero su madre había preferido la acogedora morada de la isla Faire, algo que siempre había desconcertado a su padre.

A papá le hubiera gustado derribar Belle Haven y construir un castillo de cuento de hadas de proporciones fantasticas, altas torres y costosas y resplandecientes ventanas, pero mamá siempre se las habáa arreglado para disuadirle.

Sin embargo, Louis Haruno nunca reparó en que lo único que quería su esposa era su amor, su fidelidad y su presencia a su lado... especialmente cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte.

Sakura se apresuró por el jardín de plantas medicinales, espantando de paso a una gallina despistada. La mayoría de los edificios anexos - el gallinero, el establo y la vaquería - eran como la casa principal, sencillos y sin pretensiones. Sólo las caballerizas se habían reconstruido y ampliado para albergar a los caballos, se habían vendido para poder financiar la construcción de los barcos de papá y las caballerizas se habían quedado casi vacías, al menos de caballos.

En el momento en que Sakura abrió las amplias puertas dobles de las caballerizas, le llegó un olor dulzón a heno. El primer establo acogía a una camada de conejitos abandonados que Hina había encontrado y una golondrina cuya ala esperaba poder curar, gorjeaba en una jaulaque colgaba por encima de la puerta.

Más adelante en la misma hilera, el poni de Hina se comía su heno, ajeno a los estridentes relinchos que procedían del último establo. Sakura se dirigió hacía el lugar donde Hina había albergado a su última adquisición.

¡ Dios Mio ! Este nuevo huésped de la caballeriza apenas podía incluirse en la categoría de heridos perdidos. Un lustroso purasangre con un reluciente pelaje tordo que brincaba nerviosamente. La hermana de Sakura estaba con él intentando tranquilizarlo.

Hina llevaba una túnica y unas calzas de lana basta. Fácilmente se la podía haber confundido con un campesino, si no fuera por su largo pelo azulado que le caía hasta la cintura. Apenas se alzaba hasta la espaldilla del caballo y cuando el semental intentó alejarse de Hina, Sakura temió que el animal aplastara a su hermana pequeña. Pero, por supuesto, Hina era muy diestra en el manejo de los caballos.

Hina se le acercó con cautela, susurrándole palabras de cariño con un tono encantador y elocuente. El caballo levantó las orejas, se movió un poco y luego se serenó. Hina sostenía sus delicadas manos en alto como implorando que le dejara tocarlo. Prosiguiendo con su canto susurrante, se acercó más a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello. El caballo pasó los ollares por la frente de Hina, su suave respiración agitó los azulados cabellos de su melena.

Sakura observaba atónita. Hina sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana, siguió acariciando al caballo, perdida como de costumbre en su pequeño mundo.

Sakura se culpabilizó por ello. Desde la muerte de su madre, cuando se había quedado tan pálida y se había vuelto tan retraída, prácticamente se lo había permitido todo y casi había crecido como una salvaje. El único consuelo de Hina era rondar por la isla en su poni recogiendo a animales heridos.

Pero esta vez, Hina había ido demasiado lejos. Ese exquisito rucio no era de la isla. La isla sólo tenía 48 kilómetros de extensión y la mayoría de los caballos que tenían los isleños eran fornidos ponies como el de Hina. El dueño de ese caballo tenía que ser del continente, y sin duda, tampoco sería algún enfurecido vendedor ambulante de la ciudad al que pudiera aplacar con unas cuantas monedas.

La situación no mejoró cuando Ino entró en la caballeriza con el frurú de su vestido. Sakura se puso ceñuda, indicando que preferirМa que estuviera en otra parte. Ya era bastante dificíl tratar con Hina, en muchos aspectos podía ser tan recalcitrante y voluble como el semental. Pero la inoportuna presencia de Ino, sólo podía agravar la situación.

- ¿ Hina ? - dijo Sakura con una suave voz para no asustar al semental.

Hinata rompió la extraña comunión que compartía con el caballo. Se giró para mirar a Sakura, sus ojos brillaban. Estaban ribeteados con una orla de palidas pestalñas azuladas, tenían un inusual tono azul plateado, casi opaco y cambiable como la bruma.

- ¡ Oh, Saku ! Estaba por ahí buscando unicornios y mira lo que he encontrado. Se llama Hercules. Está un poco nervioso por estar en el establo, pero le he prometido que luego podrá correr libremente por nuestro prado.

- ¿ Has encontrado este caballo, cariño ?

- Si ¿ No te parece una belleza ? Casi tan maravilloso como encontrar unicornios.

- ¿ Unicornios con brida ? - saltó Ino por detrás de Sakura.

- Los unicornios no llevam brida, Ino - le respondió Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

- Este caballo llevaba una cuando le has traído a casa. Una silla y tambien una manta. Ahora no las veo - Ino cogió una horquilla y removió un pilón de heno - Estoy segura de que Hina lo ha escondido todo en algun lugar.

- ¡ No es cierto ! No he escondido nada - replicó Hina. Pero Sakura la miró fijamente, Hina evitó su mirada.

- ¿ Hina ?

Su hermana menor se giró bruscamente para volver a acariciar al caballo, pero un rubor delatador se instauró en las bronceadas mejillas de Hina.

- ¡ Hinata !

Hina apretó los labios formando una línea que denotaba cabezonería. Alzó la cabeza, levantando la barbilla con aire desafiante.

- Muy bien. No lo he encontrado. Yo ... yo lo he liberado.

- ¡ Oh, Hina ! - suspiró Sakura mientras Ino se reía.

Hina lanzó a ambas una mirada de indignación.

- Es cierto, un gran ogro tenía esclavizada a esta pobre criatura. Hercules quería escapar de ese maltratador y venirse conmigo.

- ¿ Y tu como lo sabes ? - preguntó Sakura.

- Él me lo ha dicho.

- ¡ Dios Mio ! - exclamó Ino burlonamente - ¡ Otro caballo que habla, no ! ¿ Y que idioma habla éste ?

- Habla caballo obviamente - dijo Hinata bruscamente.

Sakura se dirigió a Hina en el tono más paciente que pudo.

- Querida, ¿ cuántas veces he de advertirtelo ? No puedes ir por ahí diciendo que hablas con los caballos.

- Pero, es cierto - insistió Hina con una mirada de aflicción y desconcierto.

- Vale, mi amor, pero es justamente el tipo de cosas que pone nerviosa a la gente. Si te oyera alguien del continente, podrían acusarte de brujería.

- O podrían encerrarte en un asilo para lúnaticos - se atrevió a decir Ino para restarle importancia al asunto - He de admitir que este caballo tiene mejor aspecto que aquel viejo jamelgo que liberaste de aquel vendedor. Si te han de colgar por robar caballos, al menos que sea por un purasangre.

- No van a colgar a nadie - dijo Sakura cuando los ojos de Hina se abrieron alarmados - Pero este caballo ha de regresar inmediatamente con su amo.

- ¡ Oh no, Saku ! - exclamó Hinata poscicionándose enfrente de la puerta del establo - Le he dado a hercules mi palabra de honor de que no permitirМa que volviese con ese horrible hombre. ¿ Porque ? ¿ Sabes lo que ese salvaje pretendía hacerle al pobre hercules ? - Hinata susurro en un intento de no herir la sensibilidad del caballo - Ese ogro le amenazó con castrarle.

Ino estalló en una incontrolable risotada que no hizo más que aumentar la indignación de Hinata.

- Te aseguro que a hercules no le parece tan divertido que lo castren - dijo ferozmente.

Ino sólo cesó su regodeo cuando Sakura le administró un pellizco furtivo de advertencia en el brazo.

- Hinata, por favor intenta ser razonable. Este semental probablemente sea un animal muy valioso. No puedes liberarlo sinmplemente porque no apruebes lo que quiere hacer su amo - le dijo Sakura.

- El ogro no es el amo de hercules. hercules es una criatura de la tierra, como tu y como yo. Debería ser libre para elegir adónde quiere ir.

- Espero que el hombre del que lo has liberado comparta tus adorables conceptos sobre los derechos de los caballos - replicó Ino.

- No me importa lo que piense esa horrible bestia. Por mi se puede ir al infierno.

- ¿ Quien es Hina ? - le preguntó Sakura.

- No lo sé.

- Hina...

- De verdad, Sakura, no lo sé. Salvo papá, todos los hombres me parecen iguales. Sólo era un gran rufián que cabalgaba por la carretera desde el puerto. Hercules estaba intentando escapar, cuando me olió y me pidió ayuda. Le silbé y se las arregló para soltarse de ese bruto y correr hacia mí. Salté sobre su lomo y nos esfumamos como el viento.

Sakura estaba horrorizada.

- Hina ¿ no sólo te has llevado el caballo, sino que has abandonado a su jinete herido en la carretera ?

- Ese tipo no estaba herido. Se levantó inmediatamente y salió corriendo detrás de nosotros. Se quedó gritando y maldiciéndonos.

- Puedo imaginarmeló - dijo Ino tajante.

Sakura se puso la mano en la frente. Si el hombre podía identificar a Hinata, la localizaría enseguida.

Alli en la isla, el echo de que fuera la hija de Evangeline Haruno podría potegerla, pero aún así tendría que armarse de valor para responder a los cargos lo que supondría una durísima prueba para una niña tímida e introvertida. Además, siempre existía el peligro de lo que podían inducirle a decir en su propia defensa a su inocente hermana.

El caballo me suplicó que lo rescatara ¿ Cómo pude montarlo ? Simplemente lo hechicé con mi canción

La mayoría de los habitantes de Faire lo entendería, pero Sakura podia imaginarse como iban a interpretar semejante explicacion unos oidos extraños. Lo que empezaria como un juicio por robar un caballo, podria terminar en una sospecha de brujeria. La mejor forma de evitar semejante desastre seria devolver el caballo a la ciudad y encontrar a su propietario antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas feas.

- Hina ¿ que has hecho con la silla y la brida de hercules ? - pregunto Sakura.

Hinata no respondio. se cruzo de brazos y bajo la cabeza, su rostro testarudo desaparecio bajo su resplandeciente melena.

Mientras Ino buscaba en el cobertizo donde se guardaban los arreos, Sakura agarró a Hinata por los hombros en un acto de desesperación, su paciencia se estaba agotando, estaba más cerca que nunca de zarandear bruscamente a su hermana, cuando una ligera tosecilla la interrumpio.

Konohamaru, su mozo de cuadra, salió de uno de los establos del final de la cuadra. El chico se había estado escondiendo allí y había estado escuchando. Se acerco a Sakura, con aspecto avergonzado, se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus cortos cabellos. No era de extrañar. Sakura le habia dado claras instrucciones de que fuera a verla inmediatamente si Hinata volvia a llevar a las cuadras a otro caballo "liberado". Pero Hinata tenia tan hechizado al pobre chico como a los otros animales.

Konohamaru trago saliva - Le ruego que me perdone señora, pero aqui esta lo que estaba buscando - el mozo le dirigio una mirada de angustia antes de entregarle la brida a Sakura - Hay una especie de emblema en la cabezada que probablemente le ayudara a identificar a su dueño.

Haciendo caso omiso del llanto de desconsuelo de Hinata y de su intento de arrebatarle la brida, Sakura estudio el artesanal trabajo en piel. Era de alta calidad y tal como Konohamaru habia indicado, en la cabezada habia un grabado en plata, una atrevida y arrogante letra "S" entrelazada con el simbolo de un abanico.

A Sakura se le paró el corazon. El emblema no le era desconocido. Ya lo habia visto antes, estampado en una sortija que adornaba una poderosa mano.

- ¿ Que pasa Sakura ? - pregunto Ino - Estas tan blanca como tu delantal ¿ Que has descubierto ?

Sin mediar palabra, le tendio la brida a su hermana para que la inspeccionara. Sasuke... Hinata se habia llevado el caballo de Sasuke.

- ¡ Merde ! - exclamo Ino en un grito ahogado.

Sakura perdono a su hermana su vulgaridad. Casi estuvo a punto de maldecir ella misma. El menton de Konohamaru se abrio. Solo Hinata parecia estar tan tranquila.

- ¿ Quien es Sasuke ? - pregunto.

- ¡ Por dios Hinata ! Verdaderamente, vives en un mundo distinto al resto de los humanos - Ino dio la vuelta alrededor de su hermana - El conde Sasuke es el pretendiente de Sakura.

- ¿ Sakura tiene un pretendiente ? - dijo Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ino levanto los brazos en señal de desesperacion - ¿ Donde estabas tu la semana pasada cuando Sasuke envio un magnifico carruaje para recoger a Sakura el dia de su boda ? En toda la isla no se hablaba de otra cosa, pensando que estaban ante el propio rey.

Hinata agarro a Sakura - ¡ Oh nooo! ¡ Porfavor Sakura ! Yo... no quiero que te marches para casarte con nadie y nos abandones.

- Entonces debias haberlo pensado antes de robarle el caballo a Sasuke - dijo Ino - Pense que nos habiamos arreglado para deshacernos de el y ahora lo has traido de nuevo a nuestra puerta. Probablemente Sakura tendra que casarse con el para evitar tu arresto.

Brotaron lagrimas de los ojos de Hinata - Oh Sakura, lo...lo siento. No lo sabia. No pense...

- Nunca lo haces... - empezo Ino encendiendose, pero Sakura la interrumpio.

- Ino, esto no nos ayuda en nada - Sakura paso sus brazos por los hombros de Hinata - No llores querida. Temia que el conde regresaria de todos modos.

- Pero... si el conde intenta forzarte...

- No hara tal cosa - mientras Sakura abrazaba a su hermana, trataba de ocultar su propia preocupacion. Lo cierto es que no tenia ni idea de lo que Sasuke podia ser capaz. Los Uchiha tenian fama de ser duros y despiadados. ¿ Y si Ino tenia razon ? ¿ Y si Sasuke intentaba aprovecharse de la desventura de Hinata para coacionar a Sakura ?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Su sirviente Leon, irrumpio de pronto en las cuadras. - Oh señorita, señora Sakura - dijo jadeando - Hay un jinete en la puerta. El el conde Sasuke.

Sakura experimento un momento de terror. Controlate penso repitiendose a si misma. Al fin y al cabo pormuhco que intimidara, Sasuke no era mas que un hombre. Desde luego no iba a demostrar nerviosismo.

- Segun parece el conde no ha perdido mucho tiempo en conseguir otro caballo - dijo Sakura intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿ Que vamos a hacer ? - pregunto Ino con una expresion de preocupacion. Sakura se froto la frente con lamano. Se puso a pensar con rapidez y empezo a dar ordenes.

- Konohamaru, recoge el resto de los arreos del seЯor conde de dondequiera que Hina los haya escondido y ensilla el caballo. Ino, quiero que Hinata y tu vayais a vuestra alcoba hasta que mande a buscaros.

- Si alguien ha de esconderse eres tu Sakura. No te voy a dejar a solas con ese ogro - replico Ino.

- ¿ Y que pasara con hercules ? - interrumpio Hinata - No voy a abandonarle, se lo he prometido...

- No tenemos tiempo para discutir - Dijo Sakura - Ino coge a Hinata y largaos de aqui. Yo me encargo de Sasuke.

* * *

Primer Capitulo... Ya hemos conocido a las hermana de Sakura y a la mismisima Sakura. Ino es una chica adorable pero que ha pasado por muchos dolores, Hinata es uan dulcepequeña que tiene una sensibilidad innata para con los animales y Sakura es una chica dulce y bondadosa que debe mantenerse firme para porteger a sus hermanas.

Ya veremos que es lo que hace para librarse de este conde.

Saludos y disfruten el Capitulo.


	3. Capitulo II

**

* * *

**

Capitulo II

* * *

Sakura se encerró en su alcoba y estuvo el tiempo suficiente para sacarse el delantal estropeado y asegurarse de que el pelo le quedaba correctamente cubierto bajo el velo. Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya había pasado a la sala grande. De pie, a la sombra de la galería de los músicos, miró hacia la cámara que tenía debajo, estudiando al hombre que había irrumpido en su hogar.

Cuando el conde había venido a exigir su mano en matrimonio, se había dirigido a ella como un príncipe conquistador. Acompañado por un pequeño ejército de lacayos. Esta vez parecía venir solo, pero eso no le hacía menos formidable. Sus anchos hombros forcejeaban bajo un jubón de piel negra que se abría para dejar al descubierto una camisa blanca y una uve de pecho piel nivea. Con su gran cuchillo de caza sujetado a su cinturón y su semblante tosco, podía haber pasado por un mercenario errante, que es justamente lo que mucha gente decía que era.

Había algo extraño en ese hombre que parecía haber surgido de la nada para reclamar su herencia. Su acento era más parisino que propio del basto dialecto bretón. Algunos comentaban que puede que no tuviera nada que ver con los Uchiha. Otros decían que era un hijo ilegitimo, fruto del desafortunado enlace del hijo menor del fallecido conde y de una chica y que esa era la razón por la que el conde jamás había reconocido su existencia.

Otros decían que en su juventud, Sasuke había hecho algo oscuro y terrible que había provocado su desaparición durante todo este tiempo. Si eso fuera cierto, Sakura no se atrevía a pensar cuál podía haber sido su crimen. Ninguno de los miembros de la familia Uchiha había sido un santo.

Las pesadas botas de Sasuke resonaban por el suelo de madera mientras atravesaba el salón, se sacaba los guantes de piel para montar y se los colocaba en su cinturón. Sakura estudiaba las facciones de Sasuke, pero era descorazonadoramente imposible poder adivinar cualquier cosa de su impasible rostro.

Hacerle esperar no iba a mejorar su humor. Haciendo acopio de valor, Sakura descendió lentamente por la escalera de la galería.

La caracteristica más destacada de la cámara era la magnifica colección de tapices que adornaban los muros de piedra, hermosas e intrincados tejidos realizados por mujeres de la isla. Los tapices conmemoraban a las mujeres destacadas de antaño, Eleonor de Aquitania dirigiéndose con el pecho al descubierto a las Cruzadas, Matilde de Flandes dando limosnas a los pobres, la espléndida Ana de Bretaña rodeada de su corte de artistas y eruditos.

Sasuke se había detenido delante de uno de estos tapices para estudiarlo, mientras le daba su amplia espalda a Sakura. Ella no pensaba que Sasuke se hubiera percatado de su llegada hasta que la sorprendió con su pregunta.

- ¿Hildegarda de Bingen? - preguntó él, sin girarse.

- ¿Qué?

Sasuke hizo un gesto señalando el tapiz - El tapiz, me preguntaba si era representación de la abadesa Hildegarda, la gran mística y escritora alemana.

- No - Sakura quedó atónita al ver que Ssuke había oído hablar de Hildegarda o de cualquier otra mujer intelectual. La mayoría de los hombres sólo habrían visto el retrato de una mujer medieval con la pluma en la mano, cuando se suponia que podría haber estado haciendo algo mas útil - El tapiz es en honor de mi tía abuela Eugenie que tambien fue erudita. Lo dibujó mi hermana Ino.

- Es una obra impresionante.

- Gracias - murmuro Sakura, retorciéndose nerviosamente los dedos. Esperaba que hubiera montado en cólera por el robo de su caballo, esperaba resentimiento por haberle dejado plantado el día de su boda. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado hablar tranquilamente sobre el tapiz de su hermana. No obstante, desde su primer encuentro, Sasuke había sido un maestro del arte de lo inesperado.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. No había prisa en los movimientos de Sasuke. Sus pesados párpados velaban sus ojos de color negro como la noche. Puede que cualquier otra cosa que dijeran sobre él fuera cierta, menos lo de que era un impostor. Sakura había conocido al fallecido abuelo de Sasuke y tenían los mismos ojos, esa expresión cerrada que desvelaba tan poco. Se miraron mutuamente en silencio hasta que Sakura recobró su compostura. Le hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

- Señor Conde.

- Mi señora Sakura - él a su vez le hizo una breve reverencia - Creo que en este lugar hay alguien que me pertenece.

- No. Yo...yo no sé - balbuceó Sakura consternada - Ya os dije que yo no...

- Me estaba refiriendo a mi caballo, por supuesto - las cejas de Sasuke adoptaron una burlesca expresión de sorpresa, pero sus pestañas bajaron, desvelando una mirada perversa.

Sakura se sonrojo por su error, una equivocación que sospechaba que él mismo había propiciado. Nunca había conocido a ningún hombre que tuviera la capaidad de ponerla tan nerviosa con la rapidez que lo conseguía Sasuke. Le debía una disculpa y una explicación, al menos en lo que respectaba al caballo. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- ¿ No deseáis tomar asiento,mi señor? - le invitó tímidamente.

Sasuke se sentó en el banco de madera junto al hogar. Incluso sentado era un Goliat, pasó uno de sus poderosos brazos por el respaldo del banco mientras estiraba sus musculosas piernas. Parecía indolente, pero Sakura intuía que era tan engañoso como un león holgazaneando al sol momentos antes de atacar.

Todo el servicio se encontraba preparado en caso de que necesitara ayuda, sin embargo, el día que se había encontrado con Sasuke en el bosque se había sentido mucho mas comoda. A pesar de los rumores que circulaban sobre él, a ella le había atraído bastante su sentido del humor y de autocrítica. Como es natural, ella sabía que él estaba buscando esposa. Había reunido en su castillo a algunas d elas jovenes nobles más encantadoras y ricas de Bretaña para elegir entre ellas.

Esa es la razón por la que cuando él había ido a la isla Faire para invitarla, se sorprendio, pero en ningun momento había temido su reaccion. Incluso le preguntó amablemente si había encontrado prometida.

Así es respondió Sasuke con una de sus perezosas sonrisas Vos .

Sakura se quedó tan perpleja que al echarse hacia atras para intentar sentarse en una silla, acabó sentada en el suelo...

Dejó a un lado ese recuerdo y se acomodó con dignidad frente a él. Se sentó en la familiar silla de su madre, entrelazó los dedos recatadamente entre los pliegues de su vestido.

- Para empezar, mi señor - comenzó ella - Supongo que debo explicaros por qué me...me he visto en la necesidad de tomar vuestro caballo.

- Para empezar, señora mía, no deberíais mentirme - respondió Sasuke - No tenéis ni el aspecto ni el espíritu de una buena embaucadora. Pude ver claramente quién se hizo con mi caballo y no fuisteis vos. Mi caballo se lo llevó una duendecilla de cabello azulado. ¿ Vuestra hermana pequeña, según creo ?

- Sí - Sakura apretó sus manos sobre su falda - Hinata no es más que una niña, mi señor. Lo que ha hecho ha estado muy mal, pero tiene extrañas ideas en su cabeza. Tiene un gran corazón para los animales, siempre está recogiendo criaturas heridas. Por alguna razón, pensó que vuestro caballo estaba sufriendo malos tratos.

- Así era.

- ¿Así era ? - Sakura le miró con ojos de asombro,casi sin poder creerse que Sasuke admitiera cruelmente semejante cosa.

- El semental había recibido malos tratos, pero no de mí. Había sido maltratado por el patán borracho al que se lo compré. Ese loco le causó considerables heridas en la boca - dijo Sasuke - Pero afortunadamente no consiguió quebrantar su espíritu.

- He observado que Hércules parece tener mucho de eso.

- ¿ Hércules ?

- Ah... sí. Mi hermana, Hina, cree que es así cómo el caballo prefiere que le llamen.

- Eso explica todo - dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras - Al no percibir ninguna cualidad heroica en esa bestia, le apodé Lucifer. No me extraña que me tirara, antes de que yo estuviera dispuesto a desmontar. Al principio pensé que alguna serpiente o tejón le habia asustado. Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de que había una pequeña hechicera escondida entre los árboles, que le estaba encantando para que me abandonara.

Sus palabras provocaron una gran alarma en Sakura - Oh, no, mi señor. No fue nada de eso. La habilidad que tiene mi hermana con los caballos puede parecer muy poco habitual en alguien de su edad y tamaño. Pero es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece y empezó a cabalgar antes de andar. No hay nada de cobrenatural en su don y ...

- Calmaos, ma chêre - Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar su mano sobre la de ella y detener su aterrorizado flujo de palabras - Simplemente estaba bromeando. ¿Acaso os parezco el tipo de hombre que podría acusar a una niña de brujería?

- Bueno, yo...yo... - Sakura no tenía idea del tipo de hombre que era. Nadie parecía saberlo.

Sasuke cubrió sus manos con un apretón tranquilizador - Cuando me conozcáis mejor, os daréis cuenta de que no soy tan temible.

La inesperada gentileza de su tono la desarmó. Durante un fugaz momento, sus ojos eran cálidos y amables, que consiguió una sonrisa forzada de ella.

- No he vinido a buscar una retribución por el robo de mi caballo - prosiguió él - El semental no tiene mucha importancia. Estoy seguro de que sabéis que tenía otra razón para venir a veros.

- ¡Ah, ah! - Sakura bajó la mirada, sorprendida de que su mano todavía estuviera descansando cómodamente entre la de él. Cuando ella se apartó, éste no hizo ningún esfuerzo por retenerla. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, sus pesados párpados volvieron a velar su mirada. De pronto reinó un incómodo silencio.

- ¿ Ni siquieravais a preguntarmelo, ma chêre ? - preguntó él delicadamente.

- ¿ Preguntaros qué ? - balbuceo Sakura.

- Sobre lo esplendido que fue el festejo de nuestra boda.

Sakura le miró horrorizada - ¿ Nuestro festejo nupcial ? ¿ Aún así lo celebrasteis ?

- Por supuesto ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ? La fiesta estaba preparada, habíamos contratado músicos, el obispo y los invitados estaban esperando. Todo era perfecto, salvo por un detalle. Cuando llegó el carruaje nupcial, estaba vacío.

- Mi señor, yo...yo - intentó interrumpir Sakura, pero Sasuke alzó una mano en un gesto de hacerla callar.

- No, un momento. El carruaje no estaba vacío. En su interior había una dama, con un elegante traje de satín que yo le había enviado para la ocasión. Pero cuado fui a tomar la mano de mi prometida para ayudarla a salir del carruaje ¡quién lo iba a decir! Para mi sorpresa descubro que estaba hecha de paja.

Sakura notó que el colorse le subía a las mejillas.

- No es que me queje. Esta novia mía de paja, no es que tuviera mucha conversación, ni que fuera muy apasionada en la cama. Pero en el momento del baile, tenía los pies muy ligeros.

Sakura se pusó rápidamente de pie y empezó a caminar delante del fuego. Ahora lamentaba de todo corazón no haber insistido más para evitar que Ino le gastara la broma de la novia de paja. Pero ella había supuesto que bien Sasuke o sus lacayos se habrían dado cuenta de la situación, mucho antes de que el conde llegara delante de la iglesia. Aunque él se lo había buscado, Sakura se estremeció al pensar en su humillación.

- Lo...lo...siento,mi señor. Sin duda fue un acto cruel y de malos ya os dije que jamás me casaría con vos ¿Porqué no qusisteis escucharme ?

Sasuke dio un suspiro de burla - Tengo mala memoria.

Sakua dejó de caminar para mirarle con reproche - Intené rechazaros educadamente. Nunca fue mi intención...heriros o avergonzaros.

- No os apuréis, ma chêre. Estoy muy curtido. Sentí más decepción que bochorno. No obstante, ahora reconozco mi error.

- ¿ De no aceptar mi negativa ?

- No, de no venir yo mismo a buscaros - Sasuke se levantó del asiento con alarmante precipitación. Mientras se dirigia hacia ella con una mirada de determinacion en sus ojos, ella sientio el impulso de colocarse detras de la silla de su madre. Pero se suponia que la señora de la isla Faire no iba a permitir que loshombres la persiguieran por entre los muebles de la sala.

Negándose a ceder terreno, levantó la cabeza en un gesto desafieante - ¿ Y bien, mi señor ? ¿ Se supone que vais a remediar vuestro error cargándome sobre vuestro hombro y sacándome de aquí por la fuerza ?

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron - Una tentadora solución, ma chêre. Sería la forma más directa de conseguir lo que quiero y suelo ser un hombre de lo más directo. Pero, a veces me olvido de lo románticas que podéis ser las damas. Es natural que queráis que os conquisten.

Sakura jadeó cuando él le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura. Ningún hombre se había atrevido. No sabía si era su dignidad la que los mantenía alejados o el hecho de que mo era lo bastante atractiva como para tentarles. Comparada con la delicada belleza de Ino, Sakura a menudo se consideraba demasiado baja y desgarbada.

Ser atrída hacia su cuerpo sobrecogedoramente masculino de Sasuke no era del todo desagradable, pero cuando intentó besarla, Sakura se escabulló. - ¡ Por favor, señor ! - le imploró - Os aseguro que no albergo el menor deseo de ser cortejada. Mi único deseo es que abandonéis esta locura.

- ¿ Locura ? - Sasuke levantó las cejas asombrado - Sin pretensión alguna de parecer poco modesto, la mayor parte de las mujeres me considerarían un buen partido. Debéis conocer cuál es mi rango y mis bienes.

- Conozco vuestra condición, mi señor, pero sé poco acerca de vos. Sólo lo que he oído en el continente y aquí en el puerto.

- ¡ Vaya ! No me cabe duda de que habréis escuchado algunas historias fascinantes.

- Dicen que durante vuestra juventud fuisteis una especie de... de pirata o bandolero.

- Yo tambien he oído que sois bruja - replicó Sasuke.

- Conozco las artes de la curación y el uso de las plantas medicinales. Lo cual es muy distinto.

- Entonces, creo que sería mejor que ambos prestáramos menos atención a los cotilleos.

Sakura reconoció lo juicioso de su reprobación con un gracioso gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Tenéis razón, mi señor. Os pido disculpas. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que que sois un perfecto extraño para mí. Sólo os he visto en un par de ocasiones. El día en que os conocí en el bosque y cuando os presentasteis ante mi puerta, insistiendo en que queríais casaros conmigo.

Sasuke redujo la distancia que les separaba y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su dedo - Sakura, muchas parejas no se conocen hasta el día de su boda.

- Pero en tales casos, el enlace ha sido pactado por los padres - arguyó ella.

- ¿ Es eso lo que os preocupa ? ¿ La ausencia de vuestro padre ? Espero que el buen caballero regreso pronto, pero dudo que se negara a concderme vuestra mano.

- Soy consciente de que es costumbre que sea el padre el que entregue a sus hijas, con frecuencia contra su voluntad - replicó Sakura indignada - Pero las mujeres de la isla Faire no están acostumbradas a ser objeto de trueque.

Sasuke movió cinicamente los labios - Todos somos objeto de trueque tarde o temprano.

- Os sorprenderíais - Una extraña mirada se apoderó de los ojos de Sasuke, algo semejante a la amargura, aunque prosiguió sonriendo - ¡ Vaya ! Temo que os he vuelto a ofender. Creo que he empezado con mal pie. Os ruego que me permitáis rectificar.

- No es necesario que lo hagáis, caballero - dijo Sakura esperanzada - Os ruego que pongamos fin a esta conversación sobre el matrimonio y que nos despidamos como amigos.

- ¡ Vaya ! ¿ Como podría un caballero rechazar semejante propuesta ?

El semblante de Sakura resplandeció - Entonces, aceptáis...

- No. Mucho me temo que nunca he sido muy caballeroso.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de frustración mientras Sasuke alcanzaba una bolsa que llevaba sujeta a su cinturón. Ella le miraba intrigada, sin saber qué esperar acontinuación. Desató la pequeña bolsa de piel y sacó un objeto, que sostuvo en el aire para que ella lo inspeccionara. Era un anillo, un aro de metal sin pretensiones con una extrañas marcas. Lo suficientemente grande como para albergar el dedo meñique de un hombre.

- Es para vos, mi señora. Es sólo un pequeño detalle de mi aprecio por vos.

Sakura observó el anillo, totalmente desconcertada antes de agitar su cabeza en señal de protesta - Mi señor, no puedo aceptarlo...

- Oh, ya sé que no parece gran cosa, sólo una baratija. Pero su valor es inestimable. Es un anillo mágico.

- ¿ Mágico ? - Sakura no se molestó en ocultar su escepticismo.

- ¿ No creéis en la magia,mi señora ? - Sasuke hizo un chasquido con la lengua - ¿ Vos ? ¿ Una hechicera de semejante reputación ?

- Sólo una curandera - corrigió Sakura rotundamente - Y sí, creo en la magia, pero a vos os considero demasiado cínico como para que creáis en ello.

- Cuando me conozcáis mejor, ma chêre, os daréis cuenta de que siempre he intentado tener una mente abierta.

- Bueno, pues yo no. No cuando se trata de anillos mágicos. El poder de plantas medicinales para curar, el milagro del espíritu humano, el fenómeno de la mente, todo ello demasiado extraordinario como para poderse explicar. Pero en lo que respecta a amuletos y obsequios como éste, no, me temo que no.

- ¿ No sentís siquiera un poco de curiosidad ? ¿ No queréis saber lo que puede hacer este anillo ? - le dijo él incitandola.

Sakura le estudió, intentando determinar si iba en serio o estaba bromeando. Fuera cual fuera ese nuevo juego al que Sasuke estaba jugando, Sakura decidió seguirle la corriente.

- Muy bien, mi señor. ¿ Qué hace este anillo ?

- Este inusual anillo forma parte d eun lote que conseguí...eh... bueno, de una anciana gitana durante mis viajes por el extranjero. Como veis la pareja de este anillo descansa en mi dedo - Sasuke le tendió la mano. Los anillos eran identicos salvo por que el que llevaba Sasuke era más ancho y más pesado.

- Según la leyenda, si os colocáis este anillo en vuestro dedo, estaremos unidos de un modo que desafiará el tiempo y el espacio. Podréis invocarme a vuestro lado con un mero pensamiento.

- Disculpad mi franqueza, señor, pero invocaros a mi lado, eh... bueno... no es exactamente una de mis prioridades.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa - ¿ Preferís condenarme a la perdición ?

- No es para tanto. Me basta con que os retiréis cómodamente a vuestro castillo.

- Haced lo que os plazca. Colocaros el anillo y os dejaré en paz. Os dos mi solemne palabra de honor. Guardad el anillo y me mantendré alejado de vos. Pero si alguna vez sentís que necesitáis mi ayuda, basta con que coloquéis vuestra mano sobre vuestro corazón y penséis en mí. Apareceré al instante. Podéis invocarme tres veces - respondió Sasuke cuando Sakura le miró con aire de duda.

- ¿ Solo tres veces ? ¿ Y qué sucede luego ? ¿ Me convierto en un tritón o en un sapo ?

- No, os convertís en mi esposa - respondió Sasuke afablemente - Cuando utilicéis el anillo por tercera vez, habréis perdido y tendréis que entregaros a mí. Desposaros conmigo ¿ Cerramos el trato, ma chêre ?

- Por supuesto que no. Jamás accedería a nada tan vergonzoso, aunque creyera en los anillos mágicos, lo cual no es así.

- Entones ¿que podéis perder? - Sasuke tomó el anillo entre su pulgar e índice mostrándoselo tentadoramente ante sus ojos - Conservad el anillo y podréis libraros de mí.

- ¿ Y si no lo hago ?

Sasuke dibujó su lánguida sonrisa, pero había un gélido brillo en sus ojos - Me temo que deberé utilizar métodos más directos.

- ¿ Qué queréis decir ?

- Bueno, quizás deba construiros una cabaña de enamorados en la puerta de vuestra casa o venir a cantaros como un trovador bajo vuestra ventana - Compuso una sonrisa de depradador - O quizás deba aprender de los romanos cuando raptaron a las testarudas sabinas y simplemente os cargue sobre mi silla de montar.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Había algo en su voz que le hacía estremecerse. Si rechzaba el anillo ¿ intentaría realmente raptarla ? ¿ Forzarla hasta el altar y hasta su lecho ?

Sasuke le tendió el anillo levantando socanrronamente las cejas. No soportaba sentirse relegada en un rincón, pero en comparación con arriesgarse a los "metodos mas directos" de Sasuke, el anillo parecía una propuesta mucho más segura.

- De acuerdo - dijo ella con desgana - Dadme esa ridícula cosa.

- ¿ Y aceptáis mis condiciones ? ¿ Utilizad el anillo tres veces y seréis mía ?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, peno no pudo evitar ponerse tensa cuando Sasuke se lo coloco en el dedo. Con el anillo indentico que adornaba su enorme mano, era como si se hubieran prometido.

- Mirad ¿lo veis? - le dijo él - El anillo os encaja perfectamente.

- Me resulta bastante cómodo - pero Sakura se quedó atónita al comprobar que realmente parecía hecho a su medida, como si hubiera sido diseñado para su mano. Un pensamiento desconcertante.

Tuvo la sensación de haber captado una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Sasuke. Pero esa expresión fue rápidamente enmascarada tras una mirada de absoluta inocencia.

- Y ahora, mi señor, no quiero parecer grosera, pero me habéis dicho que si me ponía el anillo me dejaríais en paz. Estoy segura de que Konohamaru ya habrá ensillado a vuestro caballo así que... - dijo ella apartándose de él.

- Entonces ¿porque demonios todavía no me he marchado? - concluyo Sasuke con una atribuida sonrisa entre dientes - Tenéis razón, mi señora. Os he prometido que me alejaría de vos hasta que utilizara el anillo y yo soy un hombre de palabra - se sacó los guantes del cinturón y se preparó para marcharse.

Sakura no esperaba volver a ver a Sasuke, pero tenia que saber una cosa - Mi señor ¿puedo haceros una pregunta ante de que partáis? - Sasuke levantó la vista mientras eguía colocándose el guante, con un gesto de interrogación en las cejas - ¿ Hay algún antecedente de locura en vuestra familia ?

La pregunta le sorprendió y provocó una carcajada en Sasuke - Tengo un primo lejano que quizás no esté del todo cuerdo. ¿ Porque lo preguntais ?

- Sólo porque no puedo explicarme vuestra obsesión por mí. No soy ni especialmente rica ni bella... - comenzó Sakura.

- Eso es cuestión de gustos, ma chêre - murmuro Sasuke.

- Si mi padre no regresa de su viaje, puede que nuestras deudas acaben con todo lo que poseemos. Podrias conseguir una esposa de mas alto rango, entonces ¿ Por qué estais empeñado en conseguirme a mí ?

Una extraña sonrisa ilumino a Sasuke - Respondere a esa pregunta, pero sólo en nuestra noche de bodas.

Sakura fruncio el entrecejo ante su evasiva respuesta, pero vio que no podría conseguir una respuesta más sensata - Así pues, parece que mi curiosidad está destinada a no quedar satisfecha. Adieu, señor conde - le hizo una reverencia formal levantando la mano en un gesto de despedida.

- Digamos mejor, hasta la vista.

Sasuke le tomó la mano. Sakura supuso que se la iba a llevar cordialmente a los labios, pero antes de que pudiera pestañear, la arrastró hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer a sus brazos. Acalló su protesta reclamando su boca con un rápido beso.

Sintió que la sangre le corría por las venas, haciendo que se acalorara, sonrojara, que casi se mareara. Y durante un momento de locura transitoria, sintio un deseo ardiente de volver a besarle con la misma ferocidad.

Cuando Sasuke la solto, ella se esforzo en recobrar la compostura. Debería arrearle un sopapo por su atrevimiento, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para volver a respirar. Cuando por fin lo consiguio le lanzó a Sasuke una mirada de reproche, pero el villano no daba muestras de arrepentimiento.

- Perdonad mi osadía, mi señora - le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante - Pero necesitaba un recuerdo agradable que me durara hasta que utilicéis el anillo y volváis a invocarme.

Le hizo una majestuosa reverencia y se gró para marcharse. Sakura se apretó la boca con su mano temblorosa. La necesidad de decir siempre la última palabra era una costumbre de Ino, no de ella. Pero había algo en la fanfarronería de sus andares, en su insufrible conducta de superioridad que la incitó a gritarle.

- ¡ Sasuke !

Él se detuvo a mirarla.

- No voy a usar nunca el anillo.

Sasuke le respondió con una sonrisa que la hizo enfurecer.


	4. Capitulo III

* * *

**Capitulo III**

* * *

El sol se ponía sobre la casa.

Una suave brisa perfumaba el aire con olor a lavanda procedente del jardín de plantas medicinales, llegando hasta Sakura a través de la ventana abierta.

Pero la tranquilidad de la tarde se acabó cuando se sentó en la mesa de roble para intentar cuadrar las cuentas de la casa. Era difícil cuadrar las cuentas cuando había más deudas que ingresos.

Sakura suspiró, hizo una pausa para encender las velas a medida que caía la tarde. El tenue resplandor de las llamas titilaba por la que una vez fue la alcoba de su madre. Allí, en aquel inmenso lecho con tapices rosados, habían naciedo Ino y Hinata. También estaba el taburete articulado donde todas ellas solían sentarse para que su madre les cepillara y arreglara el cabello.

Sakura echó una mirada sombría a su alrededor. La cámara que una vez le había parecido tan acogedora y llena de vida, le parecía fría en pleno verano. Sin su madre, era como si a su hogar le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Ahora todo el mundo veía a Sakura como la señora de la isla Faire, ocupando el lugar de su madre, mientras ella se veía como una pobre substituta. Se frotó sus cansados ojos y volvió a las cuentas, borró los números que había hecho en el cuadernillo para empezar de nuevo.

Su tarea se había vuelto mucho más difícil por el objeto que reposaba sobre el escritorio. El anillo de Sasuke. Se lo había sacado del dedo porque llevarlo puesto la distraía.

Aun recordaba como habían sellado el trato. Se tocó con la yema de los dedos los labios, ese bese, ese maldito beso la distraía de cualquier otra obligacion y la tenía completamente en las nubes. No dejaba de pensar en él y en lo que era capaz. No negaba que era un hombre apuesto y que su presencia atraía a cualquier, pero ella no era cualquiera, era la señora de la isla Faire, por consiguiente debía escoger muy bien a su futuro esposo, si es que se llegaba a casar.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a no volver a pensar más en él... tomó el anillo y lo giró en su mano. Esa cosa no podía ser mágica, pero de algún modo a Sasuke le había servido en su propósito. El anillo hacía que sus pensamientos se centraran en él. ¿ Qué sucedería, si es que en realidad ocurría algo si alguna vez seguía las instrucciones de Sasuke e intentaba utilizarlo ?

Su ceño se arrugó en un gesto de concentración, tenía en anillo en la punta del dedo cuando oyó un grito.

- ¿ Qué haces Sakura ?

Sakura empezaba a ... cuando casi se le cae el anillo y tuvo que hacer un gesto raro para atraparlo. Ino estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta regañádola, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- No deberías hacer tonterías con ese anillo. Podría ser peligroso.

- No es más que un viejo anillo, Ino - Sakura pensó que era una tontería. Pero su hermana irrumpió en la alcoba para apoderarse del anillo.

Sakura se había visto en la obligación de contarle todo a Ino y Hinata. Cuando Hinata descubrió que Sakura había entregado a Hercules, perdió el interes en la charla. Pero Ino asedió a Sakura con preguntas hasta que le sonsacó toda la historia del trato que había hecho con el anillo, omitiendo obviamente la parte en donde Sasuke le plantaba un beso a modo de sellar el trato.

Ino tomo elanillo entre sus dedos, lo mordió e hizo una mueca.

- ¡ Hum ! No sé de qué estará hecho esto, pero sin duda no es de oro ¿ Dónde dijo el conde que lo había conseguido ?

- En alguna parte en uno de sus viajes. Se lo dio una anciana gitana - dijo Sakura mientras le quitaba el anillo, lo observaba un momento y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio.

- ¿ Qué gitana ? ¿ Qué viajes ?

- No lo sé - Sakura cambiócuidadosamente algunas hojas de cuentas que corrían peligro de ser aplastadas bajo el trasero de Ino, mientras esta se sentaba sobre la cama de Sakura, dejando sus pies descalzos colgando.

- ¿ No intentaste leer sus ojos ?

- ¡ Por supuesto que lo intente ! Pero fue como intentar ojear un libro con las páginas pegadas.

Ino digirió esta infromación en silencio antes de volver a mirar el anillo y tomarlo nuevamente entre sus dedos - ¿ Qué son estos extraños símbolos ? - dijo mientras le señalaba las letras que surcaban alrededor del aro de metal.

- Lecturas de las runas - respondió Sakura - Se parecen mucho a las que aparecen en los viejos manuscritos que tenemos abajo.

- ¿ Podrás traducir lo que dice ? - preguntó su hermana mientras le entregaba el anillo a Sakura.

- Quizás. No estoy segura - Lo cierto es que curiosamente Sakura había negado a intentarlo. Pero Ino saltó de la mesa para darle una lupa a su hermana.

Mientras Sakura sostenía en anillo debajo de la lupa, Ino fisgoneaba sobre su hombro - ¿ Y bien ?

Al final, Sakura bajó la lente y dijo algo duditativamente - Creo que dice algo como Este anillo te une a mí en cuerpo y alma para toda la enternidad

Ino hizo una mueca con la boca - Eso suena a sortilegio.

- No seas tonta. No es más que una inscripción romántica. Mamá no nos educo para creer en estas tonterías, ni muchos menos en la mágia que supuestamente traen estos objetos.

- No importa, sigo creyendo que deberías deshacerte de él. Tírarlo al pozo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza - No puedo hacerlo.

- ¿ Porqué no ?

- Porque le pormetí al conde que llevaría el anillo si me dejaba en paz - Aparte que ya habia intentado deshacerce d eelpero le fue sumamente difícil, no queria arrojarlo ni menos tirarlo.

Ino movió la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación - ¡ Promesa conseguida con amenzas ! ¿ Porqué te sientes obligada a mantener semajante trato ?

- Cuestión de Honor, Ino.

- Honor - dijo Ino en tono de burla - El honor es un concepto masculino, la excusa que se dan para matarse en los duelos.

- No importa, le di mi palabra y voy a cumplirla.

- ¡ Por Dios Sakura ! - Ino puso los ojos en blanco disgustada - Estoy segua de que te sentirías obligada a actuar con honestidad con el propio demonio aunqe eso supusiera tu funeral ¿ O en este caso debería decir tu boda ?

- Eso no sucedera nunca - dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido pero lego cambio su expresión a una de completa meditación - Aunque...quizás debería.

Ino la miro consternada - ¡ Sakura Haruno ! No vuelvas a decirme que estás pensando en rendirte y en casarte con ese hombre odioso.

- No, supongo que no, aunque dadas nuestras circunstancias, me parece absurdo rechazarle.

Ino pasó por su lado y cogió un monton de pergaminos. Sakura nunca había querido que sus hermanas conocieran en la situación en la que se encontraban, quería que vivierán tranquilamente como lo habían estado haciendo hasta ahora. Pero se sentía demasiado agotada para ocultarle las cosas a Ino, reconocía que necesitaba un poco de ayuda para sobrellevarlo.

Las deudas principalmente las había contraído su padre para poder financiar los tres galeones para su gran viaje de exploración. El gran viaje. En los peores momentos, Sakura lo había llamado la gran huida de papá. Huida de la esposa a la que había traicionado y de los ojos de reproche de sus hijas.

Ino arrojo los pergaminos sobre la mesa como una cascada suspirando - No hay duda que no podemos solucionar nosotras solas ¿ Qué hay de la poción que estabas probando esta mañana ? Si pudiéramos mejorar el rendimiento de nuestras tierras en Bretaña, con el tiempo...

- Tiempo es justamente lo que no tenemos - Sakura oredenó el caos que haía ocasionado su hermana, volviendo a agrupar las facturas - Papá lleva fuera tanto tiempo que sus acreedores se están impacientando. Y si no regresa, las tierras de Bretaña pasarían a nuestro primo Bernard.

Ino hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la mencion de su primo - Bernard es un cerdo.

- Es un cerdo hombre y eso le confiere más derechos ante la ley que a nosotras, especialemente por e hecho de que papá nunca consideró oportuno redactar un testamento.

- Todavía no se a declarado muerto a papá. Por lo tanto no veo razón alguna para que te entregues en un noble sacrificio casándote con el señor Ogro.

- Quizás Sasuke sea un poco tosco, pero no diría que es ningún ogro - protestó Sakura.

- Es un bruto arrogante y lo que es peor...un malvado Uchiha - Ino tomó las dos manos de Sakura y se agachó delante de ella. Sus ojos azules eran feroces y solemnes al mismo tiempo - Eres amable, sabia y buena. Te mereces al mejor de los hombres, a alguien que te adore, que te sea totalmente fiel y Hina también.

Era extrañó que Ino se expresara de manera tan abierta. Sakura, profundamente conmovida, apartó uno de los caprichosos cabellos que cubrían la frente de su hermana - ¿ Y qué me dices de ti, pequeña ?

Una sombra se apoderó de los encantadores rasgos de Ino, pero pronto se recuperó con una alegre sonrisa - ¿ Yo ? Ah, yo sólo soportaré a un hombre muy rico e importante. Nunca me conformaría con un conde.

- ¿ Ah ? Supongo que preferirías a un duque.

- ¿ Un duque ? - Ino se puso de pie moviendo la cabeza con dignidad - No me conformaré con nadie de rango inferior a un príncipe, aunque mejor si es un rey.

- Los reyer sueles casarse con princesas de sangre azul y conseguir tierras con su enlace.

- ¿ Quien habla de matrimonio ? Todo el mundo sabe que es mejor ser la amante de un hombre. Ahí es donde reside el verdadero poder y la riqueza.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció - No tiene ninguna gracia Ino.

- No estaba bromeando Sakura - los dulces contornos del impecable rostro de Ino todavía denotaba juventud e inocencia, pero sus ojos adoptaron esa expresión dura que tanto temía Sakura - Si albergas alguna duda al respecto basta con que recuerdes a la amante de papá - dijo con tristeza - Supongo que la mayoría de los hombres no son fieles a sus mujeres. Pero quiero creer que en el fondo era mamá la que ocupaba su corazón.

- Eso debió suponer un gran consuelo para ella. Tener su corazón mientras el dinero y las joyas eran para la mujer en París - dijo Ino mirando apenada por la ventana.

- París - murmuró - Allí es donde deberíamos estra, en lugar de pudrirnos en esta deprimente isla.

- París es el último sitio donde mamá le gustaría vernos - dijo Sakura.

- Mamá ya no esta aquí - por un momento, la voz de Ino quedó ahogada por el dolor. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y prosiguió en un tono de amargura - Aquí todo es sombrío y sin esperanza ¡ Pero París ! este verano se celebrará una boda real en Notre Dame. La princesa de Navarra. Sólo pienso en los bailes, las máscaras y las celebridades.

- Con las ropas y las joyas adecuadas, estoy segura de que tendría alguna oportunidad de captar la atención del rey.

- ¡ Ino ! - reprobó Sakura con suavidad.

- Si pudieras ayudarme a llegar a París, Saku. Podría conseguir nuestra fortuna. Hina y tu nunca más tendríais que preocuparos de nada.

- ¡ Basta Ino ! No quiero oír ni una palabra más de este asunto - Sakura empezó a colocar el montón de facturas en el cofre con la esperanza de poner fin a esa molesta conversación.

- ¿ No crees que sería capaz de conquistar el corazón del rey, de ejercer completo dominio sobre él ?

- El Rey Carlos está medio loco y ya hay alguien que ejerce dominio completo sobre él.

Todo el mundo sabía que quién realmente gobernaba Francia era la madre del rey, Tsunade, conocida por la Reina Negra. Pero la mayoría de las veces con el de una palabra que sólo se pronunciaba en voz baja. La Hechicera.

Sakura detestaba hablar de ella, pero Ino no tenía ningún reparo. Levantó la barbilla desafiante.

- No temo a la Reina Negra. Ella es igual a nosotras, otra hija de la Tierra.

- Si, pero una que se ha dedicado a las artes más oscuras de la sanación. Es una mujer peligrosa, Ino, especialmente para cualquiera que pretenda desafiar su poder frente al rey.

- Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en que fue gran amiga de mamá.

- Hasta que intentó frustar uno de los maquiavélicos planes de Tsunade y entonces... - Sakura calló, tenía un nudo en la garganta - Y luego, bueno tu sabes lo que sucedió.

El recordatorio silencio a Ino por un momento. Era duro recordar todo lo que su madre habia sufrido a causa de esa mujer - Mamá era demasiado buena. Demasiado gentil y vulnerable. Yo no soy así - De pronto parecía deprimida - Tampoco soy como tu Sakura. Solo sirvo para hechizar a los hombres.

- Lo que dices no es cierto - dijo Sakura - Observa las pinturas y esculturas que has hecho. Infundes vida en cada piedra, y lo que puedes hacer con un poco de pintura y un lienzo...

- Ahora todo ha desaparecido. Toda habilidad que pudiera tener la perdí hace mucho tiempo.

- No, sólo desde el pasado verano, creo.

" El caballero Hidan había ido a visitarlas un hermoso día de verano, con el pretexto de ser amigo de su primo. Hidan era una persona alegre y religioso, que había conseguido dispersar algo la tristeza que se había apoderado de Belle Haven desde la muerte de su madre. Ojalá Sakura no hubiera sido tan distraída. Si hubiera sondeado los ojos de Hidan con más detenimiento se habría dado cuenta de su verdadero carácter, en lugar de darle las gracias por la diversión que había proporcionado a Ino para aliviar su dolor.

Por el contrario. Sakura había recibido al caballero en su hogar con la habitual cortesía que solía dispensarse a los invitados en Belle Haven. Pero cuando Hidan se marchó, tambien se llevó consigo la inocencia de Ino.

Sakura encontró a Ino en el establo. Tenía el pelo revuelto, el vestido roto y morados en el hombro. No había llorado. Pero Sakura si, cuando acogio a Ino en sus brazos, rota de dolor y rabia"

- Ino - empezó, pero su hermana se apartó de sus brazos.

- No Sakura. Se lo que vas a decir y no quiero hablar de ello.

- Pero algun día tendremos que hacerlo. Lo que te sucedió ese día...

- Ese día no pasó nada -respondió bruscamente Ino.

- Cundo hieren a alguien como te han herido a ti, no puedes curarte hasta reconocerlo. Reconocer que estas herida.

- Sakura por dios!. Nunca me han herido. Se lo que piensas que pasó, pero estas soy una victima indefensa del hombre. Hidan nunca me forzó a ... - se calló y comenzó a parpadear para absorver las lágrimas que le caían - Quiro que entiendas Sakura. Yo ... yo lo seduje y luego le rechacé. Ahora, pongamos punto final al asunto.

Y fue así como Ino, envuelta en lagrimas, abandonó la habitación de Sakura y se perdió por el pasillo.

Sakura, exausta se echo sobre su cama, soltando un suspiro. Desde que su madre murió la vida no les había tocado nada de facíl. Bette, lapequeña sirviente, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la recamara para darle un pequeño anuncio.

- Por favor, señora Sakura, si pudierais venir enseguida. Charbonne viene de la cuidad con un mensaje urgente para vos de la madre abadesa.

Asintió pesadamente con la cabeza - Enseguida voy.

* * *

Disculpas. Disculpas. Disculpas!!! Me he demorado horrores en actualizar. Lo siento tanto. Pero he salido de vacaciones y hace unos pocos dias que he regresado y me he puesto a escribir como loca para poder actualizar esta semana, ya que la proxima comienzan las clases y con eso muy poco tiempo para escribir...pero prometo hacerme un tiempo para escribir cada semna y poder actualizar constantemente.

Como ven en este capitulo. Ino revela su historia. Deja ver sus primeros sentimientos de pena. Y Sakura y por poco utiliza el anillo. (en secreto: yo si fuera ella lo hubiera utilizado hace mucho)

En fin!! Saludos y Exito!

Bye!


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

* * *

Momentos despúes, estaba recorriendo el pasillo para encontrarse con Charbonne que la estaba esperando en el salón. Era una morena campesina que hacía el trabajo de jardinería y de los establos, además de hacer los recados del convento de Santa Ana situado en la ciudad, cerca del puerto. Su castaño pelo corto y su fornido cuerpo hacían que a menudo la confundieran con atractivo muchacho.

Charbonne, al ver a Sakura se quitó respetuosamente la gorra - Ruego disculpéis la intrusión, señora Sakura, pero la reverenda madre me ha pedido que os entregara esto.

Charbonne le entregó un pergamino doblado con el sello de Santa Ana. Marie Shuzine, la abedesa del convento, había sido amiga de Evangeline Haruno durante mucho tiempo. Ella también era una Hija de la Tierra, con frecuencia le consultaba a su madre sobre brebajes y remedios para curar.

"Sakura, hay un hombre de París que pregunta por ti. No hablará con nadies más. Te ruego que vengas a la ciudad lo antes posible."

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. No conocía a nadie en París, o al menos, pensó corrigiéndose, nadiea quien deseara conocer. Cuando había intentado hacer llegar mensajes al extranjero para averiguar algo sobre su padre, sólo conseguía ser acosada por navegantes y viajeros errantes que decían tener información con la esperanza de obtenr alguna recompensa.

Dobló la nota - Muy bien. Decidle a Shuzine,perdón, a la reverenda madre, que acudiré a ver a ese caballero por la mañana.

Para su sorpresa, Charbonne sacudió vehementemente la cabeza - Ah, no, mi señora. Eso no puede ser. Puede que ya no esté aquí.

- ¿Adónde podría ir a esta hora?

- Al cielo o al infieno, a donde quiera que alguien haya intentado mandar a ese pobre diablo.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó Sakura.

Charbonne se le acercó más y le habló susurrándole al oído - Ese hombre se está muriendo, mi señora. Le han disparado.

* * *

El estrecho callejón estaba iluminado por la luz de las ventanas de "El Forastero". En una noche de verano tan buena como esa la brisa provenía de Port Corsair, lo que permitía a la posada tener los postigos abiertos sin temor a los desagradables olores que desprendía la tienda del curtidos de la esquina.

La mayor parte de los habitantes de la Isla Faire eran mujeres, esposas e hijas de marineros que pasaban mucho tiempo en el mar. Las mujeres se habían vuelto fuertes e independientes y desconcertaban a los viajeros que pasaban por la isla, que estaban acostumbrados a hembras más dóciles.

"El Forastero" era un lugar peculiar, el único bastión masculino. Todas las mesas estaban llenas, salvo una. Sasuke Uchiha estaba solo sentado en un rincón oscuro. Bebía una copa de vino tinto y sus pesados párpados estaban a media asta. No obstante, estaba muy atento a las miradas que le dirgían y a las conversaciones que tenían lugar entre cuchicheos.

"...es el conde Uchiha...del continente."

"Dice ser el nieto del antiguo señor Fugaku"

" Después de casarse con nuestra señora Haruno, supongo"

"¿Un conde has dicho? Parece más un rudo campesino"

Sasuke pasaba de los cotilleos. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de especulación que despertaba por doquier. Incluso Sakura lo habíaintentado, sondeando con sus ojos grises. Pero Sasuke había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a enmascarar sus sentimientos y emociones del mayor enemigo que había tenido jamás. Su propio abuelo.

Sasuke pidió mas vino. La moza que fue a servirle puso la botella bruscamente sobre la mesa y le miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y desaprobación. Quizás a la moza le resultó extraño que un noble tan poderoso estuvira bebiendo solo en la taberna como un vulgar campesino.

Cortejar era un trabajo que daba sed, especialmente cuando se tratab de una mujer tan obstinada como Sakura Haruno. Pero su triunfo estaba asegurado en esos momentos. Había conseguido que se quedara el anillo y conocía bien el poder de ese aro de metal aparentemente inocuo.

¿Acaso no había funcionado la magia de los anillos en una sencilla campesina de las montañas y había conseguido el corazón del hijo del conde? El romántico y rebelde padre de Sasuke había caído rendido a los pies de una hermosa pastora.

Sakura, sin embargo, estaba llena de recelos, así como de preguntas sobre su vida. Preguntas que se veía obligado a evitar hasta estar a salvo una vez casado. Todavía podía oír sus comentarios en su estilo tan directo.

"Podríais conseguir una esposa de más alto rango, entonces ¿porqué estáis empeñado en conseguirme a mí?"

Dudaba de que a Sakura Haruno le gustara su respuesta de haberle respondido con franqueza, si le hubiera contado la verdadera razón por la que había decidido escogerla a ella el mismo día en que la conoció...

_Sasuke se quedó tirado boca arriba, el viento le turbaba y el lecho de matorrales y la raíz del árbol sobre los que había aterrizado no eran precisamente mullidos. Respiró profundo y se las arregló para sentarse._

_El claro del bosque estaba vacío, no veía al maldito semental por ninguna parte. Probablemente, debía haber regresado a la cuadra. No se podía creer que hubiera vuelto a tirarle, pensó Sasuke con reproche hacía sí mismo._

_Pero el semental era mas listo que el propio diablo, esa era la razón por la que Sasuke le había puesto el nombre de Lucifer. El joven escudero al que había pertenecido antes, le había destrozado el belfo con su torpe manejo de las riendas. Sasuke le había hecho un favor rescatándolo de ese joven idiota, pero aparentemente Lucifer no sabía reconocerlo._

_Rodó hasta un costa y se puso de pie con cuidado. Dio unos pasos rígidos cojeando y miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos se oyó un cuerno de caza mientras la expedición se alejaba de él. Parecía que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, no obstante, a Sasuke ya le iba bien. Ya estaba cansado de entretener a sus invitados, un monton de nobles de cabeza hueca que tiempo atrás no hubieran considerado digno a Sasuke ni para guardar sus caballos_

_Pero ahora todos acudían a él con un aire de codica colocando a sus hijas solteras en s camino, en su mayoría, criaturas simples que se ruborizaban por nada y que no podían alzar la vista de su trabajo de costura._

_Sasuke Uchiha podría seguir a sus aires, seguir siendo soltero hasta el final de sus dias. Pero se suponía que el conde Uchiha debía tener un heredero. Estaba decidido a elegir a una de sus invitadas antes de terminar la semana._

_Ahora tenía unas ideas sobre el matrimonio muy distintas a las que había tenido antes, entre las que se incluía el respeto y el afecto, trabajar junto a la esposa durante el día y estrecharla en sus brazos por las noches. Pero esos eran conceptos simplistas de un muchacho y esa parte d su vida había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo._

_Al cabo de lo que le parecieron horas de caminar con dificultad, apenas había avanzado. No veía ningún indicio de los campos o del castillo. Sólo más árboles, ramas más espesas que le arañaban la cara._

_Puede que fueran sus tierras, pero estaba perdido. Tenía calor, estaba cansado y su cuerpo era una solida masa de morados. El primer impulso de Sasuke fue arremeter hacia delante, arrasando con los arbustos y rompiendo las ramas que se interponían en su camino. Hizo un esfuerzo por detenerse y reflexionar. Era innegable queen losúltimos años había pasado demasiado tiempo en las cubiertas de los barcos o en el barullo de las abarrotadas ciudades. De joven habría sabido qué hacer exactamente si se hubiera perdido en el bosque o en la montaña._

_Se centró en la tierra pero era una magia que hace mucho no practicaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó no moverse. Casi podía oír el susurro de la anciana en su oído._

_"Concentrate Sasuke. No luches contra el bosque. Acéptalo"_

_Trato de concentrarse pero nada. Tras otros diez minutos, volvió a detenerse para escuchar atentamente. Oyó el leve sonido del flujo...de un río, no tan lejos. Quizás a menos de doscientos metros....a su izquierda._

_Sasuke esperanzado corrió en esa dirección. La tierra empezóa descender, podía ver destellos plateados de agua entre los árboles. Le pareció oir un relincho suave. ¿Sería posible que ese demonio de caballo estuviera retozando en el río para beber?_

_Se puso a reptar en esa dirreción. Si podía atrapar a ese demonio, no tendría que regresar a pie. Se agachó detrás de un grupo de árboles, apartó las ramas y miró hacia el riachuelo. Por desgracia, lo que vio fue un robusto poni atado a una gran raíz retorcida que sobresalía de la fangosa orilla. Sasuke, giró el cuello en busca del dueño de poni._

_La vio un poco mas lejos, en la orilla, vadeando por el arroyo. Era una mujer un poco baja, flexible como la rama de un suace, llevaba las faldas arremangadas hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto unas piernas blancas y bien moldeadas. Su vestido de color azul oscuro y su delantal parecía ser de una tela sencilla de confección casera, su delgado pelo rosa colgaba en una trenza por su espalda. Su piel era demasiado fina y su rostro reflejaba una solemne dignidad que le hizo quedar absorto un momento en un recuerdo ... había algo que la anciana le habia dicho hacía mucho tiempo._

_" Algún día Sasuke, estarás perdido. Mas perdido que lo habrás estado jamás. Entonces encontrarás a la mujer de los ojos tranquilos"_

_" ¿De los ojos tranquilos?", recordó cómo había empezado a asediarla a preguntas. " ¿Qué tono es ese? ¿Un tono entre marrón fangoso y castaño o tal vez verde agua?"_

_La vieja Lucy le había dado un bastonazo "¡Presta atención Sasuke! La mujer de los ojos tranquilos será la elegida."_

_Sasuke apartólos matorrales y avanzó, apartando ese recuerdo._

_El poni seguía mascando plácidamente unos helechos, sin advertir su presencia. La mujer estaba igualmente absorta en su tarea. Se agachó para sacar cierta sustancia de las rocas del río y colocarla cuidadosamente en un recipiente de barro._

_Cuando se rompió una ramita debajó de la bota de Sasuke, ella se quedó helada. Sasuke era plenamente consciente de que su corpulencia y sus toscas facciones asustaban e infringian respeto en los demás._

_Levantó una mano en gesto tranquilizador - No os asustéis señora, no pretendo haceros ningún mal... _

_Pero ella ya estaba saliendo del agua y bajandose las faldas._

_- No pretendía asustaros - porsiguio Sasuke - No soy ningún bandido ni un vagabundo, por favor no gritéis._

_- No iba a hacerlo - Acabó de colocarse bien la falda y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos jades eran claros y directos. Y su voz era sorprendentemente armoniosa - Os he visto cabalgar por vuestras tierras y sé quién sois, señor conde._

_- Entonces, lleváis ventaja sobre mí, bella intrusa. Pues yono tengo ni idea de quién sois._

_- Soy Sakura Haruno. Mis tierras son fronterizas con las vuestras, o más bien debería decir las de mi padre._

_La respiración de Sasuke se detuvo. Había sentido un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago. De algún modo, había sabido quién era anres de que se lo hubiera dicho._

_" ¡Presta atención Sasuke! La mujer de ojos tranquilos será la elegida..."_

_Sasuke sintió el fuerte impulso de retroceder a la seguridad y cordura del bosque._

_- Estoy encantado de conocerla, señorita. He oído hablar mucho de vuestro padre._

_Louis Haruno era muy conocido en toda Francia, caballero famoso por su valor en las guerras contra España, así como por su ingenio y encanto. Pero aunque Sasuke no dijo nada, había oído muchos más comentarios sobre Evangeline, la madre de Sakura._

_Había pasado muchas largas noches de invierno en la cabaña de Lucy mirando el fuego mientras le contaba historias sobre la señora de la isla Faire._

_"Una verdadera Hija de la Tierra, Evangeline Haruno. Una maga sin igual." los ojos de la vieja Lucy brillaban ante el fuego. "La sabiduria que dicen que posee esa dama . No como la mía, adquirida oralmente, en su mayor parte medio errónea u olvidada, sino a través de los libros"_

_"Dicen que Evangeline tiene un tesoro escondido de antiguos pergaminos que contienen viejos secretos, un conocimiento que supera cualquier fantasia. Recuerdalo siempre Sasuke, ese conocimiento es el único poder verdadero"_

_- Estoy realmente encantado de conocerla señorita Haruno. Pero lo estaré aún mas si se compadece de mi y decide rescatarme._

_- No me pareceis el tipo de hombre que necesita ser rescatado, mi señor._

_- Las apariencias engañan. Me separe de mi expedicion de caza y temo que este un poco... eh....¿como lo diria?_

_- ¿Perdido? Me sorprendeis, mi señor. Pocos hombres se atreven a admitir semejante cosa._

_- No podeis imaginar lo que destroza mi orgullo tener que hacer esto. No obstante, mi otra alternativa es vagar por estos bosques hasta morir de hambre._

_- Estaré encantada _de indicaros el camino correcto si me concedeis un momento para ponerme los zapatos.

_Mientras Sakura se apresuraba en colocarse los zapatos, Sasuke observó la coleccion de recipientes que habia en la orilla, llenos de una repelente sustancia verde que Sakura había estado sacando de las rocas. Tomó una para estudiarlo mas de cerca._

_Sakura le llamó por detras - Quiero que sepais que no he entrado en vuestra tierras sin permiso, señor conde. He pagado bien a vuestro administrador de bienes para tener el privilegio de venir a recoger muestras del río._

_- ¿Mi administrador les cobra para venir a recoger cieno?_

_- E una especia de hongo que crece en las rocas y el señor le Franc cobra por todo. Dudo mucho que todo lo que recolecta acabe en vuestras manos._

_- Sin duda voy a tener una charla con el señor Le Franc - Sasule miró el contendio del recipiente e hizo un gesto de asco - ¿Y que tiene de especial este cieno - he, hongo - que estáis dispuesta a pagar por el?_

_- Tiene grandes propiedades para curar la viruela - tomó el tarro de sus manos con cuidado, casi con reverencia - Quizás no os hayáis enterado, pero ha habido un brote en el pueblo._

_- Cuando ayer noche me crucé con el médico me dijo que tenía el problema controlado._

_- Estoy segura que el doctor Carre cree que así es. Sus conocimientos para tratar infecciones se limitan a dar brincos para hacer sonar campanas delante de la puerta del enfermo y a ponerse una esponja en la nariz mientras sella la puerta con tablones - los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron con el mismo tipo de expresión de condena que tantas veces había visto Sasuke en la vieja Lucy cuando hablaba de los hombres médicos._

_- Afortunadamente, tengo mejores remedios que encerrar a las personas en sus casas hasta que mueran - Sakura empezó a recoger los tarros para transportarlos sobre el poni que estaba esperando. _

_- ¡Ah! Entonces sois una bru... - se calló y se corrigió rápidamente - Una curandera._

_- Hago lo que puedo - dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar - Ahora mi señor, os enseñare el camino de vuelta a vuestro castillo._

_Sakura tomo las riendas del poni y emprendió la marcha con un aire de confianza que demostraba su familiaridad con el bosque. Sasuke había visto ese tipo de confianza solo en la veja Lucy._

_-...durante todo el mes pasado, mi señor._

_Saske se dio ceunta de que Sakura le había estado hablando. Intentó alejar su mente de sus pensamientos y dio un gran paso hasta quedarse justo detrás de ella._

_- ¿Ah, de veradad? ¿Durante todo el mes pasado?_

_- No me gusta hablar mal de nadie, pero el señor Le Franc es un canalla, es avaricioso y no tiene escrupulos. Les saca el dinero a vuestros arrendatarios, echa a los campesionos de sus hogares con la menor excusa, acusa a los pobres granjeros de tener deudas con él con el único fin de apoderarse de su última vaca. Y no tenéis idea de lo mal que aministra vuestras granjas. Siempre está sembrando y arando, nunca deja la tierra en barbecho - Sakura se agachó de pronto y cogió un puñado de tierra del suelo del bosque._

_Tomó la mano de Sasuke y le puso la tierra en la mano, notó el peso frío de la misma descansando sobre su palma, el olor a tierra le llegaba a la nariz._

_- Tenéis la bendición de poseer una tierra muy buena, mi señor, pero necesita la oportunidad de recuperarse, de descansar. Vuestro administrador está hiriendo a la tierra con su codicia y debéis poner fin a esto - Sakura se mordió el labio, que se puso rojo como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que acababa de darle a Sasuke un puñado de tierra. Entonces, se apresuró a limpiarle la mano._

_- Uh. Ruego me predoneis, mi señor. A veces me dejo llevar. Debéis pensar que estoy bastante loca o que soy una imprudente._

_Lo que pensó Sasuke es que Sakura era inesperadamente encantadora cuando daba rienda suelta a su pasión._

_- Nos os apuréis, señorita. Me alegro de escuchar vuestras opiniones y consejos y os prometo que me encargaré del asunt - Sasuke le regaló una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas - Desde mi regreso, he estado rodeado de demasiadas personas dispuestas a hacerme reverencias y a maullar "Sí, señor conde" y "No, señor conde". De echo, consideraría un gran honor que os dignarais cenar conmigo..._

_¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Sasuke sabía que sería mucho más prudente mantenerse alejado de esa mujer. No obstante, su decepción fue extraordinaria cuando ella rechazó la propuesta._

_- ¡Oh! No, gracias - Sakura parecía aturdida por su invitación - No puedo._

_- Pero ¿porque no? - Sasuke se sorpendió a sí mismo diciendo - Me parece lo más normal que intente conocer a mi vecina más próxima._

_- No soy vuestra vecina realmente, mi señor. Desde que murió mi madre y con mi padre fuera de viaje, mis hermanas y yo hemos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en nuestra casa de la isla Faire. Sólo vengo al continiente de vez en cuando para revisar nuestras propiedades. Tenemos un administrador excelente._

_- A diferencia del mío ¿verdad?_

_Sakura puso cara de horror - No, nunca quise decir..._

_- Solo estaba bromeando, señorita. Sin embargo, me estáis hablando de injusticia cuando vos estáis cometiendo una muy grande._

_- ¿Yo?_

_- Por supuesto. Esconderos en vuestra isla. A mí eso me parece un crimen. Especialemente cuando en el mundo hay tantos hombres solitarios como yo que agrecerían mucho vuestra encantadora compañía._

_Sakura puso cara de ironia e hizo andar al poni de nuevo - Dudo que estéis tan solo. He oído que en estos momentos vustro castillo está lleno de hermosas damas._

_- ¡Ah, más cotilleos del pueblo, sin duda! Me había olvidado de lo que les interesan los asuntos ajenos a las gentes del campo._

_- Especialmente, los vuestros, señor conde._

_- ¿Y qué se comenta?_

_- Sólo que habéis reunido a las mujeres más bellas y ricas de toda Bretaña para elegir esposa entre ellas. Lo llaman el juicio de París._

_- ¿Eso dicen realmente? - dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras - Debo contar con un grupo de campesinos realmente cultos en mis tierras para que conozcan el mito griego._

_- Supongo que soy yo la que lo ha apodado de ese modo - confesó Sakura timidamente - Simplemente, me recuerda la elección del príncipe Paris de Troya cuando tuvo que escoger entre las más bellas diosas y entregarle la manzana dorada a una de ellas. Sólo la dama que elijáis acabara con..._

_- Conmigo - dijo Sasuke terminando la frase._

_- Exactamente - aunque Sakura esbozó una fugaz sonrisa, notó que fruncía el entrecejo._

_- ¿Y no me consideráis un premio digno?_

_- Estoy segura que la mayoría de las mujeres considerarán un gran honor casarse con el señor conde. Sólo que... - Sakura se calló._

_- ¿Sólo que qué?. Venga. Habéis sdo muy franca conmigo hasta ahora ¿Porqué os calláis?_

_Sakura jugueteaba con las riendas del poni - Bueno, a mí no me parece una buena forma de elegir esposa para vos, aunque soy consciente de que así es cómo lo hacen la mayoría de los nobles._

_- ¿Y cómo deseáis que lo haga?_

_Sakura levantó la cara con entusiasmo para mirarle - El matrimonio no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. La dama que elijáis estará con vos durante el resto de vuestra vida, será la madre de vuestros hijos. Deberíais dedicar más tiempo a conocerla, a saber qué piensa, conocer sus opiniones, mirar en el fondo de su corazón._

_Por fin sus ojos, pensó Sasuke, mirándola fijamente. Puede que hubiera olvidado muchas de las otras habilidades que Lucy le había enseñado, pero todavía se acordaba de leer los ojos. Era un arte que le había resultado de lo más util con el paso de los años, ya fuera para tratar con sus enemigos como para conseguir lo que deseaba de los miembros del sexo débil._

_Y los ojos de Sakura eran muy abiertos y sinceros, pudo evaluar su inteligencia, fortaleza y sabiduría heredadas de varias generaciones de mujeres. Era una madre, una cuidadora, pero sobre todo una curander._

_En esos brevs momentos, pudo sentir su espíritu tranquilo rozando suavemente contra el suyo mucho más inquieto. Su abuela tenía razón._

_Existía esa mujer con los ojos tranquilos._

_Cuando volvío al castillo, ya había tomado una decisión. Despediria a su administrador y a todas sus invitadas, a todas esas bobas. El juicio de París había concluido. Ya había elegido esposa._

- ¿Mi señor?

La voz penetró entre el murmullo de fondo que había en la taberna y en los pensamientos de Sasuke. Alguien merodeaba alrededor de su solitaria mesa, bloqueando su visión del lugar. Kakashi estaba de pie frente a él, era un hombre de gran talla y con un porte más erguido que la mayoría con la mitad de años que él. Su pelo estaba enredado por el viento, su jubón y capa llenos de polvo del camino, su rostro se veía cansado y menos complicado que el de Sasuke.

- Kakashi ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Al escuchar la _amable_ pregunta el anciano frunció aún más el ceño.

- Lo que según parece hago siempre, buscaros. Aunque no me fue difícil adivinar adonde habríais ido, cuando me di cuenta de que la niebla ya se había dispersado de esta maldita isla. Tenía la esperanza de que después del desastre de vuestra boda, tendríais la buena cabeza de dejar en paz a la señora Haruno. Debería haberos conocido mejor.

- Así es - con la punta de su bota, Sasuke le dio una patada a una silla para acercarsela a Kakashi - Bueno ahora que me has encontrado. Tambien puedes sentarte y beber conmigo.

Kakashi fruncio el ceño - ¿Es una orden, mi señor?

- Supongo que así debes considerarlo, puesto que no me sirve de mucho pedirte algo. Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de llamarme "Mi señor" cada vez que me ves.

- Es la forma adecuada de dirigirme a vos, señor conde.

- Si, pero me parece que sólo te acerdas de hacerlo cuando estás enfadado conmigo.

Kakashi cambió un momento su expresión antes de sentarse en la silla. Sasuke pidio otro vaso con un gesto. Sirvio el vino y arrastro el vaso por la msea para dárselo a Kakashi.

- Siento haberte preocupado - le dijo - No tienes que salir corriendo tras de mí. Deberías saber que sé cuidar de mí mismo.

Kakashi carraspeó con fuerza como si tuviera muchas dudas al respecto - Maldita sea, muchacho, no podéis levantaros y marcharos sin escolta. Sois el conde Uchiha, un hombre con muchas responsabilidades y una posicion que mantener. Se supone que ni siquiera debeis ir al excusado sin que un heraldo os anuncie.

- Me estas confundiendo con mi abuelo - dijo Sasuke lentamente.

- No, sois vos quien lo habéis hecho - Kakashi sabía bien que Sasuke odiaba las comparaciones con su abuelo.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres decir exactamente con eso?

- No me produce ningun placer decirlo, pero ultimamente os habeis estado comportando más bien como un pobre diablo, haciendo vuestra voluntad sin tener en cuenta a los demas. Intentando acosar a la señora Haruno para que se casara con vos...

Sasuke fruncio el ceñomirando su vaso de vino - Puede que te sorprenda escuchar que he llegado a un entendimiento con la dama.

Kakashi se quedó sorprendido - ¿Ha aceptado casarse con vos?

- Lo hará...al final lo hará - Sasuke tomó un largo trago de vino antes de confesar - Saqué los anillos del viejo cofre y le di el anillo de mi abuela a Sakura.

Cuando observó el anillo brillando en la mano de Sasuke, Kakashi palideció y se enfadó - Pensaba que habiais tirado esos malditos anillos al mar hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Porque deberia hacerlo cuando son todo lo que me queda de mis padres o de Lucy?

- ¡Esos malditos anillos sólo han traído problemas a vustra familia! - bajó su tono y se inclino sobre la mesa - Todavía no comprendo como haeis conseguido que la señora Haruno aceptara uno de ellos. Por lo que he oido decir que la buena dama, tiene el sentido comun de confinar sus aptitudes a la curación y se mantiene alejada del tipo de magia negra vinculada a esos anillos.

- Los anillos no estan maditos y te lo he dicho antes, Sakura y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Un pacto.

- ¿Que tipo de pacto?

- Le he prometido que la dejaría en paz, salvo que usara el anillo tres veces. Una vez lo haya hecho, será mía.

- ¿Y que os hace pensar que lo usara alguna vez?

Sasuke apretó los labios dibujando una tenue sonrisa - Creo que conozco bastante bien a mi Sakura, nunca utilizaria la magia negra para ella misma, pero la primera vez que vea a otra persona en peligro y ella no pueda hacer frente a la situación, sentirá la tentación de usarlo.

Kakashi lo miró durante un largo y frustrante momento, luego dio un profundo suspiro - Bueno, supongo que lo hecho, hecho esta. Pero he de advertirte. He oido la inquietante noticia de que los cazadores de brujar han vuelto a actuar. Han estado realizando sus endiablados juicios. Nos es buen momento para jugar con anillos magicos.

La ira le paralizó con una fuerza gélida, que fue como si una espada de acero le hubiera atravesado el corazón.

- Si llegaran a Bretaña...

- No lo harán - dijo Sasuke - Jamás impondrán su inquisicion sobre mis tierras.

- ¿Como podreis evitarlo si vienen enviados por el rey...?

- En mis tierras, no ¡No en esta isla! - Sasuke dio un golpe con la mano sobre la mesa - Lo juré hace mucho tiempo. Ninguno de esos diablos volvera a acercarse a mí o a los míos. No a mi hogar y sin duda no a mi novia ¿Me oyes Kakashi?

- Os oigo - el anciano miró furtivamente a su alrededor - Espero que nadie más lo haga. Y dais mucho por sentado llamando a la señora Haruno vuestra novia. Con anillo o sin él, es muy posible que ya haya entregado su corazón a alguien.

Sasuke se rió - Eso es muy poco probable. Esa mujer vve prácticamente como una monja, encerrada en su isla.

- Extraña monja es la que sale de su lecho a estas horas para un encuentro.

- ¿De que demonios estais hablando?

- Cuando venía hacia aquí, vi a vuestra dama vagando po las calles con otro hombre.

- Imposible. Me apuesto hatsa el último penique a que esta en casa a salvo y en su cama. Te está fallando la vista, anciano.

- A mis ojosno les pasa nada. Puedo reconocer a la señora Haruno aunque intente ocultar su rostro.

- Pero ¿Que carajo podría ella estar haciendo en la calle con un hombre a estas horas?

Kakashi arqueó las cejas sugestivamente - Decídmelo vos, muchacho.

Sasuke conocía mejor a esa mujer que, que... al menos eso pensaba. Frunció el ceño ante su primera duda-

Quizas se hubiera vuelto un poco demasiado arrogante en esos ultimos tiempos. Jamas se le hubiera ocurrido que ella pudiera tener otros pretendientes.

Sasuke seguía sin creérselo, pero quizás valdría la pena averiguar qué estaba haciendo ella. Se levantó de golpe.

- Vamos.

Kakashi que se estaba sirviendo otro vaso de vino,miró sorprendido a Sasuke.

- ¿Adónde?

- Muestrame dónde viste a Sakura por última vez.

- ¿No me acabáis de decir que habíais pactado dejarla en paz?

- ¡Ahora! A menos que quieras que vaya por toda la ciudad dando patadas a las puertas buscándola.

Kakashi se levantó con un largo suspiro de resignación - Si, mi señor. Como gustéis, mi señor.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza..pero como ven este capitulo es bastante largooo...y bueno, el colegio me tiene un poo atareada, gracias al cielo que tengo a mi hermano que me ayuda con las tareas!

Bueno...aqui se ve un poco como fue que Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron y todo lo que esta chica provoco en el señor conde!

Ojala lo disfruten...ahora los capitulos vendran un poco mas largos...asi que pido paciencia!

Mil besos a todos y Exito!

_TOÑA._


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

* * *

El convento de Santa Ana estaba situado en una pequeña elevación del terreno como un pacífico centinela que vigilara Port Corsair. El chapitel de la modesta iglesia se erguía hacia el cielo, la acogedora casa del capellán colindaba con los gruesos muros de piedra que aislaban el convento.

Charbonne tocó la campana cuando llegaron a las puertas. Más allá de los barrotes de hierro, Sakura podía ver el sombreado perfil del claustro, bañado en un aura de serenidad. En una noche tan agradable costaba creer que el mal o la violencia podían existir en alguna parte del mundo.

Eso fue hasta que Charbonne le señaló el lugar donde encontraron al hombre herido, la hierba tdavía estaba manchada de sangre. Sakura se estremeció al ver una figura fantasmagórica saliendo de la oscuridad con una linterna. El blanco hábito de la hermana rozaba la hierba en su avance para abrirles la puerta.

Era la propia abedesa. El griñón enmarcaba su rostro. Como antigua amiga de su madre durante mucho tiempo, la abedesa le hizo señas a Sakura para que entrara y la rodeó con un brazo para abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¡Sakura, pequeña! Gracias a Dios que has venido.

Sakura se apartó, casi estallando a preguntas, pero Marie Clarie le hizo un gesto de callar. La abadesa no deseaba hablar delante de Charbonne. Le dio las gracias a la sirvienta y la despidió. "Le confiaría mi vida a Charbonne, perono quiero involucrarla demasiado en este asunto hasta que yo mismasepa algo más de lo que está pasando", le dijo la abadesa a Sakura.

- ¿Qué asunto? - preguntó Sakura también susurrando - ¿Quién es el hombre que ha venido a buscarme?

- No quizo decirlo. Se ha negado a hablar con cualquiera que no seas tu. Ni siquiera nos ha dicho su nombre.

- ¿Crees que sea alguien que traiga noticias de mi padre? - Sakura no podía evitar el tembleque de su voz.

Pero Marie Clarie movio negativamente la cabeza. - No querida, mucho me temo que sea lo que sea lo que ese forastero traiga para ti, no sera nada bueno.

- ¿Pudiste leer sus ojos?.

- Siempre he sido demasiado impaciente como para dominar esa habilidad. Confío en mis instintos y en otras observaciones y ... bueno, ven conmigo.

La enfermeria era para tratar a las hermanas. Había estrictas normas que regulaban las visitas al convento, pero hacia tiempo que no se contemplaban, las hermanas solian dar socorro a los ancianose indigentes de la ciudad. Al igual que muchas otras mujeres de la isla, las hermanas de Santa Ana solían gobernarse por sus propias reglas.

Sakura vio que la mayoría de las camas de la enfermería estaban vacías, salvo una a un extremo de la sala que habia sido aislada por un biombo de madera. Cerca, la enfermera hacía y enrollabavendas sentada sobre un taburete bajo delante de la chimenea vacía. Tras unas palabras de la abedesa, la enfermera abandono la sala y las dos mujeres se acercaron a la cama.

El extraño parecia muy indefenso, pero cualquiera en su estado lo estaría. Estaba inconsciente, desnudo hasta la cintura, los vendajes le envolvian el pecho. La abedesa leacerco la luz al rostro para que Sakura pueda verle la cara. Sus gruesas pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas, tenia la tez sumamente palida. Su pelo castaño era muy tupido, como su barba. Sakura calculo que debia tener unos veinte años.

- ¿Le conoces?.

Sakura nego lentamente con la cabeza. - ¿Va a... crees que va...? - balbuceo.

- ¿Muy bien? No lo se - Respondio Marie - No lo se, he hecho por el todo lo que he podido, aunque mis conocimientos de sanación no se pueden comparar con los de tu madre. Tenía una flecha de ballesta, medio rota en el costado. Supongo que la rompio para poder seguir cabalgando y no debilitarse al sacársela.

- ¿Pero quien es? ¿no habá nada que pudiera identificar a este hombre?.

- Por desgracia, si. - Marie apartó a Sakura de la cama para enseñarle una alforja de piel bastante desgastada. - Ademas de su espada, esto es todo lo que llevaba encima.

Marie colocó la alforja sobre un taburete de madera y desató las correas. Sacó una prenda blanca. Se trataba de una túnica para llevar encima de la ropa con una cruz roja bordada.

- ¿Sabes que es esto?

- No.

- El uniforme de un soldado hugonote.

Sakura sabía que en la mayor parte de Francia hacía años que habían conflictos y malestar, una terrible guerra civil entre catolicos y protestantes empeñados en matarse los unos a los otros en nombre de Dios. Pero ese tedioso conflicto siempre le había parecido muy ajeno a la isla Faire.

- ¿Crees que ha habido alguna batalla cerca de aquí en el continente?.

- No, una de las pocas cosas que me dijo este hombre es que venía de París, y sé que ahora hay una tregua por la boda de la princesa Margot con el principe protestante de Navarra.

- Sin embargo, esa flecha no fue incrustada accidentalmente. Tal parece que este joven es un fugitivo de algo o alguien.

- Pero abedesa... no es peligroso acoger a un fugitivo en el convento, el arzobispo puede enterarse y ...

- Su enminencia esperaría que le entregara inmediatamente a este hereje, sin duda para torturarlo por su salvación. - Marie sonrio ironicamente.

- Por desgracia, no consigo entender cómo beneficiaría al alma de este joven o a la mía.

Marie le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla a Sakura. - No te preocupes por mí pequeña. Con un poco de suerte este soldado se habrá recuperado y marchado antes de que nadie se percate de que ha estado aquí. - la abedesa se percato de la hora. - Casi es la hora de cenar, he de dejarte. ¿Te quedarás con este joven?

Sakura asintio con la cabeza y la abedesa salio de la sala djandola completamente sola junto con el soldado.

Sin mas que hacer, salvo esperar, se fijó en la alforja del forastero. Sacó la túnica para mirarla denuevo, luego reviso el resto de las cosas que estaban dentro. Un trozo de queso, restos de pan, un frasco de vino, una caja de yesca y una daga que Sakura manejó con cautela y sin apenas reparar en ella. En el fondo había una pequeña bolsa que contenia algo suave en su interior. Deshizo el lazo que cerraba la bolsa y en su interior se encontro con unos guantes blancos de mujer.

- No los toque.

La repentina orden emitida con una voz ronca asustó a Sakura y se le cayó la bolsita que contenia los guantes. Levantó la vista y vio al soldado con los ojos muy abiertos, mirandolácon gran ferocidad.

- Vuelva a cerrar la bolsa - dijo con voz áspera.

Sakura abochornada se apresuró a obedecerle. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, jadeó otra orden.

- Ahora...vaya a lavarse.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Lávese las manos!. - gritó.

La orden solo consiguio confundir y asustar a Sakura aun mas, pero el se estaba poniendo tan nervioso que no le quedo de otra que obedecer.

Cuando volvió los ojos del soldado se habían vuelto a cerrar, temía que estuviera delirando, que tuviera fiebre. Pero cuando le puso un paño mojado en la frente le sorprendió observar que su piel estaba fría al tacto. Abrió los ojos y se quitó el paño de la frente. Sakura lo ayudo a beber agua. Intentó penetrar en los ojos negros que la estaban mirando fijamente, pero era difícil. El dolor que albergaba en sus ojos bloqueaba sus esfuerzos, imposibilitando que pudiera ver más allá del mismo. Dolor, pena y no todo reciente, comprendio Sakura, no todo derivado de su herida.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- En la enfermería del convento Santa Ana. En la isla Faire.

- ¡Ah! - dando un pequeño suspiro relajado. - Sí, ahora recuerdo.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, apartó la manta de una patada e intentó incorporarse de la cama.

- He de ... he de marcharme de aquí. He de irme.

- No, quedese quieto. - Sakura se apresuró a detenerlo, pero cuando puso sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, pudo notar la tensión y la fuerza que salía de él. Pensó que no podría detenerle.

- Por favor, estas a salvo. - le dijo Sakura para tranquilizarlo. - Nadie decea hacerle daño.

- Lo...sé. - dijo entre tensas respiraciones, haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse. - Pero he de marcharme...he de encontrar a Sakura Haruno.

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno. - le dijo con tono serio.

La miró durante un largo tiempo volviendo a recostrase en la cama. La exploró con la mirada, su expresión se dividia entre la duda y la esperanza. - ¡¡Que Joven!!. - musitó por fín. - Esperaba encontrar a una dama mucho mayor.

- Y yo no os esperaba en absoluto. - Sakura tomo la manta y lo cubrió denuevo. - ¿Quien sois señor?.

- Me llamo Remy ... capitán Sai Remy.

Sakura se puso tensa. El capitan tembló, sin duda pagando el precio de levantarse. - Entonces ¿Habeis oido hablar de mi?

Sakura asintio ferbientemente. - Su reputación ha llegado incluso hasta aquí. Eres capitan del ejercito de Navarra, ¿no es cierto? Famoso por suferocidad en las batallas contra los catolicos. Segun creo, le llaman el Azote.

Sai hizo una mueca. - Es un titulo que desprecio y que jamas busque. Nos soy mas que un soldadoque quiere defender su tierra natal y el derecho de todo hombre de profesar la fe que desee.

- Admirable, pero sigo sin entender por que a venido a la Isla Faire ni como sabes de mi.

- Supe de usted por la esposa de un boticario de París. Es una de las suyas.

Sakura noto una sensación de alarma en la base de su columna. - ¿Que quiere decir con una de las mias?

- Yo...Yo quiero...ya sabe... - Sai dudo y luego atrevidamente dijo - Una Bruja.

Sakura se sonrojo, enderezando sus hombros. - Ese no es un titulo que pueda decir que me guste. Como a usted tampoco le gusta que lo llamen Azote. Y si esa es la razon por la que me ha venido a buscar, lamento decirle que ha malgastado sus esfuerzos.

- Pero señorita, yo...

- No soy más que una curandera. Si ha venido a la Isla Faire pensando encontrar...magia negra o encantamientos para ayudarlo en la guerra, esta muy confundido.

- ¡No! Necesito su ayuda, señora Haruno. No para la guerra, sino para la justicia. - Intentó levantarse de nuevo para volver a caerse hacia atras lanzando un lamento. - Por Favor, ¿nisiquiera va a escucharme?.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Nunca había oído de un hombre que buscara a una bruja para algún fin honesto. Pero había algo en los ojos del capitan Sai que la cautivaron, algo sincero y serio, algo...sí, algo bueno.

- Muy bien. - dijo ella. - Le escuchare, pero sólo si me promete yacer quieto sin intentar moverse de nuevo.

El capitan asintio debilmente. Sakura se acomodo sobre el taburete y entrelazo los dedos colocando las manos sobre su falda.

Por fin, empezó a hablar.

* * *

Perdon por la grotesca tardanza pero me ha sucedido muchas cosas ultimamente y me han impedido actualizar seguido. Pero prometo compensarlos.

En primer lugar. Me han regalado un notebook, por lo que mi hermano lo sometio a una configuracion impecable, dejandolo al 100%, por lo que tarde un poco en escribir.

Aparte la escula, mi eterno rival y enemigo publico, me ha quitado valioso tiempo. Y justo cuando creia tener unas semanas de vacaciones para escribir, a mi familia se le ocurre la genial idea de ir de viaje, algo no malo.

En fin...les dejo el capitulo. Espero actualizar muy pronto.


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

* * *

- Como ya le habre dicho antes, soy Capitán del ejército de Navarra. Hace poco acompañe a mi reina a París como jefe de la guardia real. ¿Ha...ha oído hablar de mi señora Juana de Albret?

- Si, mi difunta madre hablaba muy bien de ella, alababa su fuerza e inteligencia. Una buena mujer y una buena reina.

- Era. - dijo Sai en un tono funesto. - Mi reina está muerta.

- Oh, lo siento. No sabía nada.

- Murió la semana pasada en París.

La madre de Sakura sentía una gran admiración por Juana de Navarra. Era una de esas pocas mujeres que gobernaban por derecho propio, no por matrimonio. Al igual que la reina Isabel de Inglaterra, Juana de Albret había heredado el reino de su padre y también como Isabel, Juana había gobernado con una sagacidad y fortaleza icreíble.

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Sakura - Mi madre siempre me había dicho que su reina era una mujer fuerte y vigorosa. ¿Fue abatida debido a una enfermedad repentina?.

- ¿Abatida? - dijo Sai con voz ahogada - Sí, pero no por una enfermedad.

Se llevó un brazo a los ojos para ocultar una muestra de dolor impropia de un soldado.

- Fue...fue asesinada. _Envenenada._

Sakura lo miro horrorizada. - ¿Eso es lo que han diagnosticado los médicos?.

- ¿Los lacayos de la corte? Dijeron que murió de causas naturales, pero yo lo se muy bien. Cuando una mujer está perfectamente sana un día y al día siguiente está agonizando con grandes sufrimientos, sólo puede haber una explicación.

Sakura suspiro, No, puede haber varias explicaciones. Sakura podría haber adivinado que bajo circunstancias normales, Sai era un hombre práctico y racional. Pero el sufrimiento podía hacer que hasta la persona más sensata lanzara graves acusaciones.

- Capitán Sai - empezó ella gentilmente - Hay muchas enfermedades que parecen que atacan de repente...

- ¡Eso no fue una enfermedad! - Sai bajo el brazo para mirarla fijamente - Mi reina fue envenenada y yo pude conseguir la prueba. Está en mi alforja. La ha visto con sus propios ojos.

- ¿La botella de vino media vacía? - pregunto inocentemente Sakura

- La botella de vino...No ¡Los guantes! Los malditos guantes.

- Guantes envenenados. Capitán Sai...-Sakura soltó una larga espiración y movió lentamente la cabeza.

- ¿Va a decirme que eso no es posible, que no existe ese tipo de magia negra? - preguntó Sai.

- No - dijo Sakura - Pero es muy rara. No sabe lo habíl que se ha de ser en las artes oscuras para confeccionar venenos que traspasen la piel y que puedan provocar una muerte violenta, sin dejar ningún rastro en la víctima.

- Afortunadamente, hay pocas hijas de la tierra que posean ese tipo de conocimiento, especialmente en Francia. Una era la bruja Melusine y hace mucho que murió. La otra que conozco es...es... - Sakura dudó.

- La Reina Negra - dijo Sai, completando el pensamiento de Sakura - Catalina de Médecis ¿No es cierto?.

Sakura no respondió y Sai insistió. - ¿ O quizás crea que la reina viuda de Francia no es capaz de semejante acto monstruoso?.

A Sakura no le extrñaba nada de lo que pudiera hacer Catalina si veía amenazados sus intereses. Le bastaba con recordar lo que había sucedido entre su madre y la Reina Negra. Causar estragos entre los cortesanos o alguien como Evangeline Haruno era una cosa. Pero ¿se atrevería Catalina de Medecis a emplear sus artes negras contra otra reina?

- Pero, no tiene sentido - se rebatía a ella misma y a Sai - ¿Porque querría Catalina acabar con su Reina? Juana de Navarra ha ido a París para organizar la boda de su hijo con la hija de Catalina. El matrimonio fue promovido por la propia Catalina, ¿no es así? Es un presagio del comienzo de una gran tregua entre católicos y protestantes.

- Le diré algo que sólo yo sé, señorita - dijo Sai - Mi reina había empezado a sospechar una traición, que había algo verdaderamente sucio en esta denominada tregua. Mientras escoltaba a su majestad por algunas tiendas de París, me había confesado que estaba a punto de suspender la boda.

"Nuestra última visita ese día fue a la costurera real que confeccionaba los guantes de la reina Catalina. Mi reina compró un par que le había dicho que habían sido especialmente diseñados para ella por orden de la propia Catalina. Cuando salimos de la tienda, mi reina, con toda su inocencia y entusiasmo se puso los guantes, sin poder imaginar que contendrían semejante magia diabólica, semejante traición."

"Cuando regresamos al palacio, mi reina estaba aquejada de unos terribles espasmos como si se hubiera tragado toda una taza de cicuta. A la mañana siguiente, estaba muerta. ¿Puede decirme que es lo que sucedido, señora Sakura?"

- No lo sé - murmuro Sakura. Lo que sugería Sai podía ser cierto. Esa era en parte la razón por la que Sakura había optado por mantenerse ella misma y a sus hermana alejadas de toda la intriga política que bullía por París, de los oscuros planes de Catalina de Medecis, aunque como hijas del caballero Haruno podían haber ocupado un lugar en la corte.

- Si sus sospechas son ciertas, señor, me siento muy apenada por ello - Le respondio - Pero no sé de qué modo podría ayudarle.

- Ayudandome a probar que los guantes estaban envenenados.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Poniéndomelos?.

- Por supuesto que no - dijo Sai con un gesto de impaciencia con la cabeza - Me han dicho que posee un gran conocimiento de estas artes.

- ¡No en las artes oscuras! - Sakura se levantó de repente, tratando de tranquilizarse con tareas inútiles como colocar bien la manta de Sai, cambiar de sitio el candelabro. - Si lo ayudo y logro descubrir que los guantes estaban envenedados. ¿Que pretende hacer? ¿Acusar a la reina viuda de brujería y asesinato?

- ¡Si!

Sakura le miró con incredulidad. - Estas Loco, señor. Me parece que todavía no comprende al tipo de mujer a la que se esta enfrentando.

- Lo se perfectamente, señora Haruno. - dijo Sai con un tono de gravedad. - Solo he dicho que me gustaría llevar a la Reina Negra ante la justicia eso es todo. Puede que no sea posible....todavía.

- O quizas nunca. ¿Se da cuenta de que Catalina puede saber que sospecha algo y que tiene los guantes? ¿Quien le han disparado?.

- La guardia privada de la reina. - admitió Sai.

- Entonces puede que nos haya puesto en peligro a todos en la Isla.

- No, me las arreglé para despistar a mis perseguidores y esperaran que haya tomado el camino de regreso a Navarra para alertar a mi príncipe. - Sai se detuvo para corregirse tristemente. - Bueno, creo que ahora debería decir mi Rey. Y eso es lo que debo hacer, salvo porque temo que mi rey quiera seguir adelante con este matrimonio y esta tregua, a menos que pueda ofrecerle alguna prueba sólida de lo que Catalina le ha hecho a su madre.

Sakura se lo penso. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos hasta que se armo de valor y miro a Sai fijamente. - Muy Bien. No puedo prometerle nada, pero al menos me llevaré los guantes y los examinaré.

- Gracias señorita.

* * *

Las llamas de las velas titilaban contra los toscos muros de piedra, la austeridad de las dependencias de la abedesa sólo se rompía por los detalles de la fuerte personalidad de Marie Clarie, una alfombra trenzada de colores, un tapiz de San Juan lichando contra los ingleses y una gran jaula que albergaba a su cuervo con plumas negras y brillantes. Saludó a Sakura con un "croak" y ladeó su cabeza para estudiarla con sus ojos marrones y curiosos.

Tenian los contenidos de la bolsa de Sai esparcidos por la mesa de Marie Clarie. Sakura se sentía realmente incomoda con todas esas cosas a la vista.

Los guantes parecían inofensivos, hechos de una costosa seda blanca, un exquisito trabajo de artesanía, una prenda digna de una reina. Marie Clarie los estudiaba, levantó un dedo con la punta de su pluma.

- Muy bonito - dijo ella - Apuesto a que nuestra querida Catalina encontró la forma de matar a través de esta prenda tan encantadora.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. - Entonces, ¿crees que los guantes están envenedados? ¿qué Catalina los uso para matar a la reina de Navarra?.

- Sabiendo lo que se de Catalina, es más que probable. No sería la primera y ultima vez que emplea tales métodos y dudo que sea la última.

- Alguien deberia haberla detenido hace mucho tiempo.

- Tu madre lo intentó, querida, y ya sabes lo que sucedió.

Por desgracia Sakura lo sabía. Habia hallado la forma de asegurarse de que a Evangeline se le partiera el corazón, de hacer añicos la paz y la felicidad de la familia Haruno para siempre.

- Mamá siempre se había negado a hablarme de lo que había hecho para merecer la ira de Catalina. - dijo Sakura - Lo unico que sé es que evitó que la Reina Negra utilizara sus venenos contra alguien.

- No era una persona cualquiera. -respondió Marie Calrie. Dobló su pañuelo sobre los guantes y volvió a ponerlos cuidadosamente en la bolsa de Sai. - Evangeline impidió que matara a Diana de Poitiers, una mujer inteligente y fascinante y la amante del Rey.

"En aquellos tiempos, Catalina sólo era reina honorifica, su esposo no quería saber nada de ella. Era Diana la que ocupaba el corazón y el oído de su alteza, lo que la convirtió en la mujer más poderosa de Francia. Catalina tenía buenas razones para querer destruirla. De echo, si hubiera conseguido administrarle el venen, Diana habría muerto".

- Si no hubiera sido por mamá. - dijo Sakura con discreto orgullo.

- Si Evangeline pudo contrarrestrar el efecto del veneno y salvarla. Lo irónico es que intervino tanto a favor de Catalina como de Diana. Catalina no era tan sutil con sus venenos en aquel entonces. Habría sido la primera sospechosa, y ni siquiera su cargo como reina la habría protegido de la ira del rey.

"Es muy probable que tu madre le salvara la vida a Catalina - la abedesa suspiró - Por desgracia, ella no lo vio de ese modo. Asi que se propuso destruir a tu madre".

Sakura, a menudo se había preguntado por qué la Reina Negra no había elegido matar directamente a su madre. Quizás prefirió hacerlo de otra forma para divertirse más, atacando a Evangeline Haruno donde era más vulnerable, en su amor hacia su esposo.

El romance entre Evangeline y Louis Haruno había sido tema de leyendas, la señora de la isla Faire y el caballero más valiente de Francia. Pocos nobles se casaban por amor y aunque lo hubieran hecho pocos seguían siendo fieles. Pero incluso tras años de matrimonio y el nacimiento de sus tres hias, el caballero Haruno había seguido siendo fiel a Evangeline, hasta que la Reina Negra le había puesto a esa criatura por en medio.

Margarita de Maitland, una de las impopulares cortesanas del Escuadron Volant. Algunas de las damas más hermosas de la corte. ¿Damas? Pensó Sakura con desprecio. No, mujeres de la noche, cortesanas, hábiles en todas las innobles artes de la seducción y el engaño.

- Papá debería haber sido más fuerte, Marie Clarie. Si... si hbuiera amado realmente a mamá, habría podido resistirse a esa malvada.

- Pequeña, no tienes ni la menos idea de lo terriblemente irresistibles que pueden ser esas criaturas de Catalina. Bellas y seductoras. He oído que la Reina Negra ensalza todavía más sus encantos con lociones y perfumes que hacen perder la cabeza y que ella misma fabrica.

- Al menos yo no tendre que temer nunca nada del Ecuadron Volante - dijo Sakura con rabia - Ni siquiera pretendo enamorarme y no tengo ningun marido que perder.

- No, sólo puedes perder tu vida. Y a tus hermanas.

Sakura notó que palidecía al mencionarle a Hinata e Ino. - Entonces, ¿meestas aconsejando que no me meta en este asunto, Marie Clarie? ¿Crees que soy demasiado temeraria?.

- Lo unico que estoy diciendo es que hemos de ir con mucho cuidado y tener las ideas claras mientras estudiamos las alternativas. Y cambiando de tema. Supe que el conde regreso a la isla ¿Sigue queriendose casar contigo?

A pesar de su cansancio y tensión, Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa. Marie Clarie se enteraba de casi todo lo que pasaba en la isla Faire, y sin duda parecía estar más versada en los asuntos mundanos que Sakura.

Le contó toda la historia de la visita de Sasuke y le enseñó el anillo que se había colgado del cuello con una cadena. Para su sorpresa, la abedesa se quedó totalmente fascinada por el pequeño aro de metal.

- ¡Dios Mio! - exclamó - Hacia años que no veía uno de estos.

- ¿Has visto antes este anillo?.

- Por supuesto. El circulo del amor. Siempre van en pareja. Debe haber otro como éste.

- Sí, Sasuke lo lleva puesto.

- Estos anillos especiales son talismanes de amor hechos con metales de la tierra para unir dos almas en el tiempo y en el espacio. No sé qué gitana le vendería los anillos al señor conde, pero no cabe duda de que era una mujer sabia y bien versada en las tradiciones de antaño.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. - Mamá no creía ni en los amuletos ni en los talismanes. No puedes creer que este anillo sea magico realmente, Marie.

- No lo sé. - Marie Clarie sostenía el anillo delante de la luz para mirarlo por última vez antes de devolverselo a Sakura. - Siempre he tendido a ser algo más crédula que tu sabia madre. Cuida bien este anillo. Si la magia funciona, puede serte muy útil en los días venideros. Un hombre poderoso como Sasuke puede sernos útil para luchar contra alguno de los secuases que pueda enviarnos Catalina.

- ¡Si, pero tiene un precio! ¿Y si acabo casandome con él?

- ¿Sería eso tan terrible? Por lo que he visto de él, este Sasuke parece muy buen mozo.

- ¡Marie! - exclamó Sakura, asombrada.

La abedesa parpadeó malévolamente. - Auqnue haya elegido lavida del celibato no significa que no sepa apreciar a un hombre fornido y atractivo.

- Bueno, he de admitir que Sasuke tiene un aspecto bastante...bastante vigoroso. - Sakura se sonrojó un poco cuando Marie Clarie se rió. - Pero esa no es razón suficiente para casarse con un hombre, especialmente con uno tan misterioso. No sé nada de él salvo que es un Uchiha y eso no puede decirse que precisamente sea algo a su favor.

No me cabe duda de que eres lo bastante sabía como para no cargarle con los pecados de su abuelo. Sasuke puede ser muy diferente del viejo conde. Sin duda tiene mejores muslos que su abuelo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. - ¿Marie estás intentando convencerme de que acepte la propuesta de este hombre?.

- No, pequeña. Sólo estaba bromeando. Siempre eres muy solemne respecto al tema de los hombres. No tienes que acabar casada con Sasuke simplemente por haber empleado el poder de su anillo. Si sólo lo usaras una o dos veces y luego lo tiraras...

- Perdona, Marie, pero me parece un tanto engañoso. Solicitar dos veces los servicios de Sasuke y luego deshacerme de él.

- La abedesa se encogió de hombros. - El señor conde fue quien puso las reglas del juego. Si cae victima de sus propias condiciones, no será culpa tuya.

Pero esa forma de proceder a Sakura le parecía más que engañosa. Le parecía sencillamente peligrosa.

- Ah, bueno - dijo Marie Clarie. - Creo que tienes razón y que esta historia del anillo mágico es absurda de todos modos.

- Me alegró que al fin concordamos.

* * *

El gran salón del palacio del Louvre estaba en silencio, unas pocas velas iluminaban los grandes recovecos de una cámara habitualmente abarrotada de cortesanos. Bartolomy Verducci arrastraba los pies por el suelo ambaldosado, un demacrado espantapájaros al que empezaba a faltarle el pelo y de barba desordenada. Bartolomy se estremecía sólo con pensar en su audiencia privada con la reina.

Bartolomy tenía más razones que la mayoría para tener miedo. Le había fallado a su amante y la Reina Negra rara ver toleraba el fracaso.

Durante un momento, Bartolomy pensó que la cámara estaba realmente vacía. Experimentó una breve sensación de alivio hasta que vio una sombra oscura detrás del trono.

- Majestad - La voz de Bartolomy sonaba extraña y hueca, retumbaba por el salón mientras le hacia una gran reverencia.

Catalina de Medecis fue saliendo lentamente de las sombras, sus dedos rechonchos y enjoyados estaban entrelazados. No era una mujer alta, pero se comportaba con toda la mejestuosidad de alguien que ha nacido duquesa en la familia más poderosa de Italia. Su antiguo cabello rubio estaba ahora tintado de plata, su rostro era cetrino redondo y pesado como el restro de su cuerpo. Pero nunca nadie había visto a la reina como una figura maternal. Sus oscuros ojos descartaban esa posibilidad, fríos y penetrantes, alojados de bajo de finisimos parpados.

La reina miraba desde el borde de la tarima a Bartolomy. El hombre tenía su gorro de terciopelo ante él a modo de escudo, sus finos dedos acariciaban la pluma.

- ¿Bien? - preguntó Catalina.

Bartolomy intentó evitar que le fallara la voz. - Si... si le place vuestra Majestad. El problema está en vías de resolución.

- ¿De verdad? - Catalina levantó ligeramente las cejas. Con un dedo le indicó que se acercara.

Se decía que Catalina tenía el poder de leer los ojos, de obligar a decir la verdad a las personas. Bartolomy parecía no poder apartarse de esa fría y fija mirada hasta que Catalina le liberó de repente.

- Mentiroso - Pronunció esa palabra suavemente - Has dejado escapar al capitán Sai. - sus ojos le habían traicionada.

"Sai ha escapado - Catalina porsiguió inexorablemente - Y se ha llevado las pruebas que tú, incompetente, deberías haber recuperado".

- No ha sido culpa mía, Vuestra Excelencia - se lamentó Bartolomy. - Había mucha gente atendiendo a la reina de Navarra cuando murió, el capitan, sus ministros, sus damas de compañía. No pude acercarme lo suficiente. Yo...yo.

- Estupído.

La voz de Catalina era tranquila. Rara vez se podía conocer el alcanze real de su ira...hasta que era demasiado tarde. Bartolomy se postró ante ella, agarrandose a los pliegues de su traje e implorandole perdón. La reina soportó eso durante unos momentos antes de estirar su rígido brocado y sacárselo de sus manos con una expresión de impaciencia.

- Levantate imbecil y deja de gimotear. Esto no sirve de nada. - Bartolomy se levantó temblando, mientras la reina le preguntaba con tono de exigencia. - ¿Que se ha hecho para rectificar esta situación?.

- Los soldados todavía están persiguiendo al Capitan. No ira muy lejos. Está herido y no sabemos adónde se dirige.

- Cualquier imbecil adivinaría su destino. Correrá a reunirse con su joven rey de Navarra.

- No, su excelencia. Tenemos razones para creer que se dirige a alguna otra parte. Uno de nuestros espias ha descubierto que antes de abandonar París, habló con la esposa de cierto boticario, la señora Belvoir.

"No quería darnos información, pero unas horas en el potro aflojaron su lengua. Confesó que el capitán planeaba pedir ayuda a una mujer de apellido Haruno que vive en la isla Faire.

- La...la isla Faire - dijo Catalina siseando. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Bartolomy habría imaginado ver un halo de miedo en sus ojos.

- Sí, su majestad. Aunque no puedo entender qué tipo de ayuda espera obtener allí. No es más que una pequeña isla, principalmente habitada por mujeres y ...

- ¿Sólo una isla de mujeres? - le dijo Catalina mirándole. - Sí, sólo mujeres insignificantes. Muchas de las cuales son como yo.

Bartolomy se quedó boquiabierto ¿Mujeres como la Reina Negra? Sabía muy bien lo que ella quería decir.

Hechiceras, pensó estremeciendose.

- Sí - dijo la reina como si hubiera pensado en voz alta - Y Sakura Haruno es muy probable que sea la más peligrosa de todas. Su fallecida madre, Evangeline Haruno, había sido amiga mía.

Bartolomy no podía ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Te sorprende verdad, mi querido Bartolomy? - dijo Catalina con aspereza - ¿Qué alguna vez haya tenido una amiga?.

- Sí, bueno quiero decir no, su excelencia. Quiero decir. - tartamudeo Bartolomy con incoherencia y sonrojandose.

- Francamente, a mí tambien me sorprendió - dijo Catalina - Pero desarrollé una inusual familiaridad con Evangeline. Quizas porque ambas estabamos recien casadas y nos sentiamos forasteras en la corte francesa, ella, señora de la isla Faire, yo esa maldita italiana.

Catalina pasó por su lado hacia las ventanas vidriadas romboidales. Miró en la noche, con una mirada perdida.

- Evangeline y yo nos hicimos grandes aliadas. Pero desgraciadamente, ella nunca entendió la necesidad de emplear las artes oscuras que están a nuestro alcance. Incluso ella intentó frustrar mis planes cuando lo intenté. No podía permitirlo.

Catalina suspiró.

"Oh, lo que me vi obligada a hacerle a mi poder y querida amiga".

La reina se quedó en silencio, pero al final salió de sus cavilaciones. Volvió a centrar su atención en Bartolomy. - Ahora, gracias a tu ineptitud, puede que la hija de Evangeline tome cartas en el asunto.

- Oh, no, Vuestra Majestad - dijo Bartolomy moviendo la cabeza.

- Y recuperarás la prueba.

Bartolomy movió con más fuerzas la cabeza.

- ¡Deja de moverte como un idiota y ponte a actuar! Y por el amor de Dios, continua buscandole con discresion. No quiero que llegue nada sospechoso a oídos de Enrique de Navarra. Necesito a ese joven idiota aquí en París para la boda.

Bartolomy empezó a mover la cabeza de nuevo, luego rectificó él mismo. Se inclinó, retrocedió, agradecido de poder escapar. Casi había llegado a la seguridad de la puerta cuando la voz de Catalina retumbó.

- Bartolomy.

- ¿Si, Vuestra Majestad?.

- No vuelvas a fallarme - le dijo la reina sin inmutarse.

Catalina frunció los labios cuando el aterrado sirviente trastabilló mientras intentaba salir a toda prisa de la estancia. Ella permaneció inmóvil y rígida hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de él. Sólo entonces Catalina dio rienda suelta a su creciente preocupación, la preocupación de una mujer que había luchando durante mucho tiempo para mantener su posición en una tierra donde con frecuencia se recelaba de ella y se la menospreciaba.

La mayor parte de los días, Catalina se sentía con fuerza más que de sobra para luchar por el poder. A veces, hasta le gustaba las intrigas. Pero esa noche se sentía extrañamente cansada y sola.

Había sido esa mención de la isla Faire, que le había removida los recuerdos de Evangeline y de todas las emociones conflictivas que su querida amiga habia suscitado en ella. Amor y odio, admiración y amargura por envidia. Al final, el odio y la envidia habían ganado.

Evangeline con su matrimonio y amor perfecto, se había atrevido a frustrar el intento de Catalina de desahacerse de la amante de su esposo. Evangeline tenía razón cuando la detuvo, pero eso no hacía que su interferencia fuera más tolerable.

Catalina había resuelto enseñarle a Evangeline lo que era ser la esposa desdeñada de un marido infiel.

- Sufrimiento por sufrimiento, mi querida Evangeline.

Catalina se frotaba los ojos en un intento de eliminar todos los pensamientos de su amiga. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Y si el capitán conseguía llegar a la isla Faire y pedir ayuda a Sakura?

La boca de Catalina adoptó una mueca funesta. - Oh, mi querida Evangeline. - murmuro. - Ruego que Sakura tenga más sentido común que el que tuviste tú, la sabiduría suficiente para no involucrarse en mis asuntos. Realmente no me gustaría tener que destruir a tu hija.

* * *

Sakura se alejaba con su poni mientras Charbonne cerraba las puertas del convento. Dudaba de que a Marie Clarie le hubiera gustado enterarse de que no había querido la escolta de Charbonne, pero era tarde y la mujer necesitaba descansar, le esperaba un día lleno de tareas.

Sakura notaba el cansancio hasta en los huesos, estaba deseando montar en el poni y dirigirse a galope a su casa. Pero eso era casi imposible con Butternut. Hinata tenía razón. El poni se estaba haciendo viejo. Sakura tenía que evitarle los esfuerzos aunque eso supusiera conducirle a pie por las calles hasta llegar al camino que conducía hasta su hogar.

No era probable que llegara a casa hasta antes de la madrugada, pero no sería la primera vez que llegaba a esas horas. ANtes solía cabalgar sola tras la puesta del sol, apresurandose por llegar al lecho de algún enfermo grave. Siempre se había sentido segura en su isla.

Al menos hasta esa noche.

Mientras tiraba de Butternut bajando de la colina a la luz de la luna, se acercó al poni, muy consciente de la secreta carga que llevaba consigo, la bolsa de piel del capitan Sai con su contenido mortal.

Cuando se había dirigido hacia el convento unas horas antes, la isla Faire le parecía el lugar más tranquilo del mundo. Ahora, hasta el jardín de plantas medicinales que habia delante de la botica tenía un aspecto siniestro, demasiados rincones donde merodear, demasiados arbustos tras los cuales ocultarse

_Dicen que la Reina Negra tiene ojos por todas partes _

Las palabras de Marie Clarie volvieron a resonar en la mente de Sakura. Se puso una mano en el cuello y se toco la cadena de la cual pendía el anillo de Sasuke. Notaba en la piel la extraña sensacion de que en alguna parte, en la ocuridad, alguien la estaba observando...esperando. Sakura tuvo que reprimir su impulso de regresar a la seguridad del convento.

"Basta ya", no iba a permitir que Catalina la amedrentara, que empañara su vision del mundo, incluso de su propia isla.

Butternut se detuvo, el poni apoyaba su peso sobre ella, amenazándola con quedarse dormido alli mismo. Sakura le dio una plamadita energica, refunfuñando con una sonrisa ironica.

- Muy bien. Sigue adelante y apoyate en mi. Todo el mundo lo hace. Me gustaría poder apoyarme en el hombro de alguien aunque sólo fuera por una vez.

¿Te Sirvo Yo?

* * *

Bien. Uf este capitulo me ha salido particularmente largo!...Pero era necesario!

Bueno. Se conoce por fin a la Reina Negra, parte de sus intenciones y su relacion con Evangeline, la madre de Sakura. Y tambien se conoce un poco mas de lo que Sai traia consigo.

Ojala lo disfruten y espero subir el proximo capitulo la semana que viene!

Para las que me preguntan por el libro del cual me baso... se llama " El destino de Ariane" es un libro hermoso y atrayente. Ojala lo consigan y puedan leerlo!

Besos y muchas gracias por aguantar mi demora.


End file.
